Coming Back Around Again
by Whitenoise14
Summary: Casey was censured and left New York, and SVU. She then returned, only to find herself back in a familiar situation, in front of Olivia, a woman she had loved, and never stopped loving. Can love blossom again?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat at her desk, and scurried about, trying to keep her mind busy and at ease. She was without her bearings as her long-time partner Elliot was no longer with SVU and she had to train two green rookies to the unit. As she thumbed through information about Michael Lamb, a man accused of raping and murdering his ex-fiance, she still stirred. The team had actually been working together pretty well, despite all the changes. She was getting along OK with detectives Rollins and Amaro, even though she couldn't really reach either one of them yet, and was quite used to Elliot. However, they found Lamb's DNA on the victim as well as his credit card, even though the name had been scratched out. This was just enough to get a warrant. Olivia then heard captain Cragen's voice "I'll go over to the ADA's office to see Novak and get a warrant," he said with his normal tone. At this point, Olivia perked up. She thought "Casey? He definitely couldn't mean Casey. But wait, what other Novak is there?" Olivia then looked at Cragen and spoke "wait, captain, you mean Casey? She's back? When did this happen?" Cragen had no idea that Olivia and Casey had been in an intense and loving relationship up until Casey got censured. Casey then left New York six months after her censure, and didn't even tell Liv where she was going. The thought of seeing her again was sobering, and parts of it infuriated Liv, but she definitely was excited. "Yes, Novak came back about two weeks ago. I actually ran into her when she was going to her office. She said she's trying to get reacclaimated," he said.

At that moment, Liv's heart and body was flooded with emotions. She was definitely scarred by Casey leaving, but was thrilled at the prospect of seeing her again. Casey was really the love of Olivia's life, and she never even came remotely close to straying from that. Hell, she had basically sworn off sex while Casey was gone.

* * *

><p>Casey sat in the same office she held while she was the SVU ADA. It was the same, but she had an unbelievable nervous feel about everything, and she really wasn't going to be able to shake that apprehension until she was in court and doing what she loved to do. As she was looking through some files, she heard a knock on the door "come in," Casey said. Cragen then emerged from the other side with a warrant that needed Casey's signature. He handed it to her and looked over it and said "so Lamb, he's the guy? You have DNA and credit cards and they're a match?" Cragen looked back and said "yep, we found it at the crime scene. I'm sure the murder weapon is in his apartment or close to him." Casey then signed the warrant and handed it back over to him. Cragen then started to walk out the door, but before he left, he felt he needed to say something. "So Liv was excited to hear you're back." At that moment, Casey's heart sunk. She had never loved anyone like she had loved Liv, and she was embarrassed and ashamed by everything. Even though she was doing what she felt was right, she was humiliated by being censured. She was also so embarrassed at the cowardice she showed when she left. She wanted to see Liv, but she knew it was going to be extremely hard. "Well, tell her I look forward to seeing her," she replied.<p>

Casey was working late in her office, multitasking, eating chinese food and learning all she could about Mike Lamb. This was going to be her case, and she was thrilled about it. She was thrilled to get her feet wet again, and to be back in her element. Just as she was getting deep into the stacks of the information in front of her, she heard a very familiar knock on the door. She knew it was Liv before she said "come in." Olivia then emerged looking better than ever. She was wearing the trademark Olivia slacks with a white blouse and a purple scoop neck cardigan over it. She then looked up, straight into Casey's beautiful, emerald eyes and said "good evening counselor. So nice to see you again…." Casey was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to Olivia that wouldn't make her angry, but at the same time, she realized she needed to say something. FInally she just blurted out "I'm so, so, sorry Liv. I was an idiot." Olivia laughed. She couldn't help but laugh at Casey's cuteness. "Well that's a start counselor. Now tell me something…..WHY WASN'T I THE FIRST CALL WHEN YOU GOT BACK?" Casey knew that was coming, and she really didn't know how to answer it. "Liv, you should have been, I know. I'm so sorry. I was just so embarrassed with how I left things with us, and I was trying to ease my way back in. I was staying with my parents for the first two weeks before I found a place. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get settled. Olivia looked at Casey "Case, I was so hurt by the way you left me. Especially since it took six months for you to leave, and I thought we were getting along so well then. It had been two years already and we were so in love." Casey started to cry a little as she looked right into the brunette's beautiful brown eyes "Liv, it was so hard, but it was even harder for me to be around you, and to see you with the people you love, and going to do something that I loved. In a moment of weakness, I panicked and I left. I enjoyed our time in those six months, but I was going crazy not being able to do anything." Olivia looked at Casey who was clearly very vulnerable as she sat there crying. Case then spoke again. "So, I realize I missed my chance, and I'm sure you're with someone else now. But I appreciate you coming by to check on me." Olivia then smiled. It was a smile that lit up the room, and that Casey absolutely ate up with a spoon. "Casey, why do you think I'm here? For one, you look stunning, but the fact that you assume I'm with anyone else is absurd. You're the love of my life and you always will be. And for the record, I haven't been with a soul since you left." Casey was relieved. Just as she was about to say something else, Olivia pulled her in for a passionate kiss which was so electric that it almost knocked Casey over. She loved the feeling of Olivia's lips on hers one more time. She also loved how Olivia's tongue massaged hers over and over and over again. Finally Olivia pulled back. "So counselor, how was that. If you can honestly tell me you felt nothing, then I will walk out right now." Casey then pulled Olivia in for another passionate kiss. It was so sweet, and it was almost as if no time had passed since they last kissed. After Casey pulled away, she then spoke. "How was that detective? Does that answer your question?" Olivia smiled. "Casey, I love you so much, and always will. I was so hurt, waiting for you to come back, and when I heard Captain Cragen say your name earlier, I was a myriad of emotions. But seeing you now makes me realize just how much I love you. And, I know this is what you need to hear, but I absolutely 100 percent forgive you." Casey then smiled, gave Olivia a nice kiss on the lips and then put her head on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The two then shared a cab to Casey's upper east side apartment that was two blocks from the place she and Olivia once shared. Olivia had moved out of that place because being there alone and without Casey was just too difficult. Olivia now resided on the upper west side in a very modest place. As they approached the building, Casey paid the cab driver and they headed inside. They then went on the elevator to the 20th floor, and made their way inside. Immediately, Olivia loved what she saw.

"Holy shit Case, you live here?" Casey was a little embarrassed when she said yes. Her parents had helped her a little with first and last month's rent and the security deposit. Casey was already on her way to paying them back in full. "Yeah Liv, it's nice. I've always wanted to live here." The two walked around and Olivia saw an extra bedroom which was a bit curious, as well as a room that was converted into an office/study. It was filled with books, which Casey, a fanatical reader had always loved and adored. She then took Olivia to the kitchen, which was modern and adorned with beautiful granite, a sub zero fridge and freezer and a beautiful stove and oven. She then saw the balcony, which is where they stayed the rest of the night. "So Case, I've got to know, where did you go?" Casey got up and poured Olivia a glass of wine, and then began. "At first I was in Montana, and I worked in this stable training horses," Olivia then interjected as she knew just how much Casey loved horses "Oh that must have been perfect for you!" Casey laughed "it was, but it got boring. Montana is really, really boring." Casey then continued. "So I was in Montana for a year, but I left. I then moved to Denver where I coached softball and waitressed. It was weird thinking of myself as a waitress, but I actually liked it. And the kids I coached were amazing." Olivia then walked over and sat on Casey's lap, putting most of her weight on the redhead. "You've always been great with kids counselor. And you were the best and sexiest softball player I know!" Olivia laughed and took a sip of her wine and then kissed Casey once more. Olivia then asked "How did you get back here?" Casey took a sip and started. "Well, judge Donnelly and I have been in very, very, very distant contact, and she told me about six months ago that there was going to be an opening for my old job, so I think 'what the hell' and reapplied. I didn't think anything was going to come of it, but I got called in for an interview, and I explained my censure, and they hired me right there. Then, I was forced to deal with all the issues about coming back here." Olivia then laughed "oh, so my new name is 'issues'…" Casey then gave Olivia a very signature glare "well, there was you and AND some other things!" Olivia then leaned in once again and gave Casey a very, very long kiss, and ran her fingers through the redhead's beautiful long red hair. Casey was beginning to get very turned on, and she opened the sliding door and guided Olivia inside. Casey had wanted to make it all the way to the bedroom, but that wasn't coming at all for these two. They found each other on the living room floor, tearing each other's clothes off, with Olivia being the aggressor. Olivia ripped off Casey's blouse and then started to lick her chest and nipples. Casey then began to moan, and she then began to scream. After all, this was the first time either of them had had sex in the last two and a half years, and it was with the woman of their dreams, so it was certainly a happy moment. Olivia then took her pants off, and her blouse, and then Casey removed her sweater. Casey then began to lick Liv's breasts as Liv began licking Casey's beautiful pussy. As Casey sucked on the brunette's beautiful, fully erect nipples, she began to scream as Olivia had found her clit and pounced all over it. Casey stared at Olivia's beautiful, naked ass in the air as Olivia attacked her pussy. Casey kept on screaming and moaning, and finally, as she found herself getting close to the edge and let out a fierce and ferocious orgasm that displayed proudly on the nice new persian rug. Olivia then smiled and said "that's my girl. Man have a missed this."

Casey's alarm then sounded at 6:15 AM, and Casey woke first, and then headed off to make some breakfast. Normally, Casey would go for a jog at this time, but now, she just wanted to watch Olivia sleep. Casey made some coffee, and got some pancake fixins and whipped up a batch of flapjacks. She then cut up some fresh fruit and was ready to serve. Casey then walked over to Olivia and shook her lightly "wake up sleepyhead," she said, handing Liv a cup of black coffee. Liv was a little disoriented. "Oh gosh, Casey, you're still here…" Casey then laughed "of course I'm here silly. This is my apartment!" Olivia really couldn't believe what was happening. Yesterday was like a dream, and now, she was in it, in reality, in Casey's arms. Olivia sipped her coffee "ummmmm Case, you still know just how I like it. What time is it by the way?" Casey looked over at the clock on the oven "6:55. I figured I'd let you sleep in a little, now come here and let me serve you!" Olivia got up and Casey handed her a pair of sweatpants that she put right on. Casey then gave Liv three pancakes and some cut up apples, strawberries and some berries, and Olivia immediately dug in. "Case, you always were the better cook!" Olivia said Laughing. "Oh my god Liv, you finally admit it! I've been trying to get you to say that for almost five years!" The two laughed as they finished their breakfast. It was nearing 8, and Olivia then realized something. "Um, Casey, I love being here and everything, but I just realized I have no clothes, and I can't wear the same thing I wore yesterday. These young detectives will sniff that out in a second, and they'll be whispering about me, saying I 'got some'….I can't have that. Plus, as much as I love you and am thrilled that we're back together, I really don't want people knowing yet. I'm just not ready." Casey just finished her last pancake. "Liv, I get it. I want to keep things quiet also. As for clothes, you can borrow some of mine." Olivia then laughed "Oh god Casey! You're a solid size smaller than I am…probably two! Your clothes are going to be skin tight on me!" Casey looked right at the beautiful detective. "Well beggars can't be choosers Ms. Benson. Now let me show you what I've got." Olivia and Casey then made their way to her beautiful bedroom, that had a king size bed with a beautiful comforter, two big closets, and an awesome old victorian sort of theme. Casey then looked in her closet and found a pair of slacks that were a little loose on her, and a sweater that had been stretched a little. "You're in luck detective. Turns out I have something for you." Casey then tossed Olivia the clothes and said she was getting in the shower. Olivia stripped naked and followed Casey in, and then caressed her breasts and ass as the hot water pelted both of them. The two made out in the shower and exchanged caresses of their beautiful, beautiful bodies and then got dressed. Caset set the pace, followed by Olivia, and they headed off to work separately. Neither one of them wanted to run the risk of being seen together, so they were very, very careful. Despite all of that, neither one of them could resist one last goodbye kiss from their sweetheart.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat in the squad room, going over some more paperwork. She was daydreaming a little bit. "Honestly, could this be true? I can't believe Casey's back. It's like she never left." She smiled as she looked over some of the records for the Lamb case. All of the sudden, she heard a voice "looks like someone's in a good mood," Rollins said as she walked by. "Actually you've been in a good mood a lot recently…what, is there a guy we all don't know about?" Olivia was giggling inside like a schoolgirl, but did her best to keep up the stoic "Olivia Benson" front. "Nope, no guy Rollins. I'm just glad that you and Amaro are getting the ropes." Olivia quivered a little bit inside. She wasn't lying per say, but she really, really didn't want other people in the unit to know. She didn't care as much if people knew she liked women, but the idea of her sleeping with the ADA was a little too much to swallow initially. So, she and Casey vowed to keep things under wraps for a while. Just as Rollins walked away, Casey walked in. She was looking beautiful as always, her red hair down with a stunning, form-fitting black pantsuit. She walked in and said "so Fin gave me the info on the Marie Altman case….is it true she kidnapped a friend's baby and then buried it alive? I swear, people get sicker and sicker by the second." Fin then walked over and put a file on his desk and started. "Yeah, it seems that way. Munch and I have been tracking this for a while, and Altman's sister led us to where the baby was buried. We then got Warner on the scene and all the DNA came up as a match for Marie." As Casey spoke to the unit, Olivia got hotter and hotter. She loved seeing this side of Casey, and she got turned on whenever she talked with all that legal jargon. "When's arraignment?" Casey asked. "It's set for today at 11." Casey then looked at everyone "You know I'll be there. I'll request remand, and it doesn't seem like that will be rejected. She's a big flight risk, and people that hurt children aren't anything close to sympathetic." Cragen then chimed in. "Casey, it's great to have you back, and you are certainly on your A game." Olivia then smiled which Rollins actually caught, but failed to put anything together.

Before the Altman arraignment, Casey sat in her office, going over all the evidence and opening arguments she had prepared for the trial. This one was really going to be a slam dunk, as the detectives had Marie on film, leaving a bar with the baby strapped to her. They also had the credit card records for the shovel she purchased, and her DNA was all over the baby. Just as Casey was mouthing her arguments aloud, she heard a very familiar knock on the door. "Come in!" Casey said, knowing Olivia was on the other end. "My, my, my, that is one sexy prosecutor," Olivia said as she closed the door gently. Casey laughed as Olivia walked over to her desk, leaning over and giving Casey a nice, clean kiss on the lips. Olivia then looked at Casey and spoke. "Case, I can't tell you how sexy you are when you talk all legal and stuff." Casey smiled and Olivia continued. "Earlier today, when you were talking about Altman, it brought chills through my spine. You were so sexy and it took every ounce of my energy not to rip your clothes off right then and there in the squad room." Casey was thrilled to hear this, especially from Olivia. She had been very nervous that she was off her game, but once the Lamb case went well, and now with the overwhelming info in this one, she was really beginning to get that "Casey" swagger and savvy back. "It's so great to hear that, Liv, it really is," as Casey leaned in to kiss Olivia once more. "When I coached softball and worked in the stables, I liked it, but I missed litigating so much. Sometimes when there was a missed call, I would just go out and argue with the umpire, even if I knew I was wrong. I just love this so much." Olivia looked right into Casey's beautiful emerald eyes. "You know what I love so much?" Casey then knew what was coming. "I love sexy redheaded prosecutors who wear sexy, formfitting pantsuits." Casey laughed "Oh, you do, do you?" Before Casey knew it, she and Olivia were in a really passionate embrace. She was kissing Olivia super hard, and the makeout was so steamy and so intense, and honestly, she loved every second of it. Olivia then unbuckled Casey's belt and reached inside her pants, feeling her the inside of her panties and then found Casey's pussy. "Oh god!" Casey said loudly. "Shhhhhh counselor…we can't have judges or colleagues hearing you…" Casey got the point and quieted down as Olivia slid her fingers inside Casey's pussy and pushed harder and harder. Olivia got stronger and stronger with each thrust, and Casey felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Honestly, she was going to blow any second, and it was killing her that she couldn't scream or moan. She was also quite surprised that no one had disturbed her for this long. Olivia then pushed one more time and out came a flood of cum from Casey. Olivia then smiled and pried her fingers out, licking Casey's juices clean. Casey leaned up, kissed Olivia one more time and said "I have to get back to my prep detective…but I will see you at my place later, right?" Olivia kissed Casey, slapped her on the ass and then walked out.

It had been three months since Casey made it back to town, and she was certainly getting right back in her groove. She was doing well in all the SVU cases and she and Olivia were definitely going strong. It was Thursday, about 8:30, and Casey had just gotten home, and she anxiously waited for Olivia. Casey changed out of her suit and then put on some nice jeans and a simple black top. Olivia then came to Casey's, put the key in the door, entered and said "ok, counselor, get your purse. I'm taking you out!" Casey smiled, and obliged, and then shuffled out the door and down the elevator, and into Olivia's waiting car. Olivia then drove to a favorite restaurant of theirs, where they had a waiting reservation. Olivia walked up to the hostess and said "Benson, party of two," and the hostess looked down the list and found the name. "Oh, Benson! Here it is. Right this way." She then showed Casey and Olivia to their table where they sat down and gazed into each other's eyes. Olivia looked at Casey who was grinning from ear to ear. "Case, are you so happy about?" Casey then reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Well, for one, I love being here with you now. And second, I just love hearing your name associated with mine….I can't wait until I'm actually Mrs. Benson for real." Olivia loved where Casey's head was. She didn't want to bring up the idea of marriage quite yet, simply because Casey hadn't been back that long. That being said, she definitely thought about it. She thought about it so much that she talked to Casey's parents and told her she intended to propose when the time was right, and she enlisted Casey's mom and Alex (once enemies, the two actually got along really well now) to help Liv shop for a ring. She had gotten one that she knew Casey would love, but just needed to find the right time to give it to her. The waitress came over breaking Olivia from her train of thought. Neither one of them needed to look at the menus as they had so many of the items so many different times. The waitress, who was a cute, petite blonde woman, maybe 20 then asked if they needed some time to decide, and right as she finished, Casey chimed in. "We'll split a caesar salad to start. Then, I'll have a Dr. Pepper very little ice, and she'll have an iced tea, unsweetened. Then, I'll have the sausage ravioli, and she'll have the braised chicken breast with steamed broccoli and a baked potato." The waitress feverishly wrote everything down, and read it all back. She had gotten it right, smiled and then left the table. Olivia then looked at Casey and said "my someone knows their girlfriend quite well! How did you know I was in a chicken mood tonight?" Casey then laughed. "I'm not sure. I know you love the braised chicken from here." The two would often take turns ordering for one another, mostly because they knew the place so well. After about 25 minutes of great conversation, the entrees came out, and the two of them had a wonderful feast. They fed each other, held hands. It was just fantastic. They truly loved being together in the heat of the moment. Olivia thought to herself "man, I wish I had that ring. If I did, I would propose to her right now!" After their entrees, the two split a piece of cheesecake, and then Casey paid the bill, and left the lovely waitress a 45 dollar tip on a bill that was only $80. Casey's generosity was one of the many qualities about her that Liv absolutely adored.


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them then came back to Casey's apartment and Olivia was revved up. As soon as they walked in the door, Olivia took Casey, shoved her up against the wall and kissed her so passionately. Casey then ripped off Olivia's leather jacket, and unbuttoned her blouse and threw it on the floor, exposing Olivia's black, lacy bra. Olivia reached for Casey's pants, unbuckled her belt, and then slid the redhead's tight jeans off, and then slid off the nude colored panties she was wearing. Casey then did the same to Olivia, taking off her belt and then the trademark black Olivia slacks. Casey then reached for Olivia's panties, looked down and realized she was wearing men's briefs, like tighty whities. She initially thought they were cute, like hipsters, but then realized that they were 100% men's briefs. This didn't deter Casey as she got them off of her, and then slid her tongue deep inside Olivia. Olivia then started so scream and moan as she clenched her fists in sheer pleasure. Casey kept going and Olivia released her hands and then slid them through Casey's beautiful long, red hair. Casey maneuvered her tongue expertly through Olivia's pussy and legs, and she found Olivia's mouse and double clicked it over and over and over again. Olivia was screaming Casey's name at the top of her lungs, and finally, she gushed cum out from her pussy, onto the floor. Casey then licked up some of Olivia's juices and gave her a nice, wet kiss.

* * *

><p>Olivia found herself back at her desk, daydreaming about the sexy prosecutor. She was happy. Happier than she had ever been in her life. She was smiling a lot, which was something she never, ever did at work. However, her happiness definitely came out in her work, as she was still as rough and tumble a badass as Olivia Benson had ever been. Olivia was daydreaming a little bit, and Rollins then walked up to her and broke her out of the spell. "Hey, Liv, we got a hit on the DNA from the crime scene outside the library…seems it matched Trevor James….I ran him and he has no prior record of sexual assault…but he does have two B &amp; Es on his record." Olivia looked at the blonde, and at her notes. "This is good Rollins. You got an address?" Rollins then looked down at the info "Yeah, last known one is about a year old. But it's over in alphabet city." Olivia then continued "great, let's take a ride over there." Olivia drove over to Trevor's apartment with Rollins. Amanda could tell something was up. Even though she didn't know Liv all that well, she definitely could see that she was so much happier than she had been when she first met her. However, Rollins didn't want to step over any boundaries and kept her mouth shut. The two then made it up to Trevor James apartment, and Liv did her customary greeting. "Trevor, it's the Police, open up!" She said, as she had thousands of times. She banged on the door and then said the same thing. Rollins then heard some stirring about and she knew he was in there. Liv kicked the door down, and found him climbing down the fire escape. "I'll go down the front" Rollins said. "Liv then radioed that he was on foot, and then made a beeline out the window and down the fire escape, chasing after him. Rollins had already made it down, and James didn't expect to see her at all, and he turned around and Rollins was able to tackle him and subdue him. She then got her cuffs out and cuffed him, and handed him over to the officers who had responded. Liv was proud of the rookie, maybe the proudest she had been since she assisted on catching that rapist with a twin, Brian Smith. "Good work detective," Liv said. "Rollins was thrilled to hear that from Liv, who really didn't give many compliments . The two then got back in the car and headed back to the precinct. They were making small talk, but Rollins was just bubbling over. Finally, she just blurted out "Liv, can I ask you something?" Liv kept her eyes on the road. "Shoot," she said. "Now, i feel like I am stepping over a boundary here, and I know I alluded to it before, but I'm just so curious. Is there a guy in your life or something? I have just noticed you have been insanely happy recently." Olivia could tell the new detective was onto something. "I told you before Rollins, no new guy. I'm just happy that you guys are getting your feet wet and learning the ropes." She wasn't lying completely, but she still wasn't going to tell Rollins yet. She wasn't ready for anyone to know, let alone one of the new detectives. "OK," Rollins said. "I won't ask anymore. In any event, it's great to see you this happy." Liv then got serious for a second. "Amanda, while I like your detective instincts, let me tell you something. While yes, I am happier, don't just go jumping to conclusions thinking it has to do with romance. Because, I probably wouldn't tell you if it did. So just sort of live by those guidelines." Amanda got the picture completely. "No problem Detective."<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia and Casey were back at Casey's sipping some wine on her balcony and just enjoying the night sky. "Beautiful night," Liv said. "Beautiful woman," Casey replied and then the two leaned in for a nice kiss. Olivia had Casey's ring in her pocket. This was definitely the night she was going to do it. She couldn't wait any longer, and she just wanted to ask Casey to be her wife. Casey then moved over and sat on Olivia's lap. "Case, I've got to ask you something, and it's killing me," she said. "Oh god Liv, what now? You want to know something else about where I was for those two and a half years?" Liv then responded, "No, no. Nothing like that. You've told me everything and I trust you completely." Casey then got really confused. "Ok, then what is it?" Liv then reached into her pocket and grabbed the ring. She kept it in her fist so Casey couldn't see it. She then continued. "Well Casey, I love you. And there's no one I am ever going to love as much as you. And well, I just wanted to work up the courage to give you this." Olivia opened her hand, and Casey saw a beautiful diamond ring. About two carats with a platinum band and a gorgeous rosé setting with smaller diamonds surrounding the rest of the band. "Oh my god Liv, is that for me?" Olivia then nervously said, "yes babe, that's for you. I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife, and partner for life. Will you?" Casey then laughed, "of course I will silly!" Olivia was then relieved. She never thought Casey would say "no" but she had to admit that she was nervous about the whole thing. She then slipped the ring on Casey's finger. "A perfect fit," she said. "Just like us," Casey responded. "This ring is gorgeous, just like the woman who bought it," casey offered. Liv then kissed her right on the lips. "Liv, did you ever think I'd say 'no'? And what took you so long? haha." Olivia then laughed. "Well, I got the ring about a month ago with your mom and Alex, but i never had the right time. After a while I just said, 'screw it. I'm 45 years old, have the hottest attorney imaginable and I need to lock her down. So I decided tonight was the night. I never thought you'd say no, but I have to admit, I was nervous." Casey thought it was so cute how nervous Liv was. She then said "well I love it. And you're the hottest 45 year old I know!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Casey sat in her office, looking at wedding stuff and going over some more opening statements. It was tough to concentrate because her mind kept wandering to Liv, and what their life would be like together. She looked at her ring, and loved it. It was tough, because no one outside of her family knew. So when people asked her, she just said it was someone she met when she was censured. She hated lying, but it just would look so bad if her judges and colleagues knew that she was not only screwing the top SVU detective, but also engaged to be married to her. She looked at some dresses, and folded over some pages of ones she liked. She had emailed Liv about some churches, and Liv just wrote her back and asked her to pick one. The two wanted to get married basically right away, so whichever one responded first would be their church. Casey had called her parents in the morning and told them the news, and they were thrilled. They absolutely loved and adored Olivia, and had no problem at all with Casey loving a woman. They had agreed to pay for most of the wedding, but Casey felt bad, and told them that she and Liv would pay for a few things. Just as Casey's mind was wandering, she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Liv. "Come in," she said. Liv walked in holding two cups of coffee. "I noticed my sexy fiancée left this morning without a cup of joe. I know how much she loves her coffee!" Casey left and took the container from Liv. She sipped the hot coffee, with cream, no sugar, and just the way she liked it. "Perfect," Casey said. "I can't believe this. It's like a dream," Casey said. "I'm just glad you said yes. I can't wait until we're married. Casey, I've loved you since the first time I saw you." Casey loved hearing little cute anecdotes like that. She noticed that Casey was doing wedding stuff, and as Olivia was there, Casey got an email from a church in Westchester that said that had a date available in two months. Both of them were thrilled and emailed back to confirm, and said they'd give a downpayment. They then kissed, and Liv looked at her watch and realized she needed to get back to the office.

Olivia and Casey had the wedding planning rolling. They had the church, food and music, and they had just stopped at the printer's and got the invitations out. They invited munch and fin from the squad. They figured they didn't quite know Rollins or Amaro well enough yet, and they would have to ease into telling Cragen. They were sure that they idea of his best detective married to the ADA was not going to sit well with him. Alex was actually in the wedding, so she was already there. The two of them were strolling down madison avenue, looking for dresses. Olivia didn't care as much, but Casey certainly did. Olivia would have married Casey in a potato sack, but Casey did want to do the whole glam thing. For Olivia, it was so easy. The two of them walked into Saks Fifth Avenue, and strolled around for a little bit, and then she and Casey saw a couple of Candidates. Since it was just the two of them, they didn't want to see the other one in the dress quite yet, so they relied on the sales associates and instinct to pick out the right ones. Olivia tried on three very simple white dresses, and looked at herself in the mirror after each one and thought "my goodness, this is real…I'm actually marrying Casey. I can't believe it!" The saleswoman, Bonnie was her name couldn't have been nicer and said "all three of them look amazing on you. And I have to say, you two are a beautiful couple." Liv laughed and responded. "I know. I've loved her since the moment I first saw her. She's amazing." Olivia then decided on a simple, knee-length A-line white dress from Calvin Klein. She had Bonnie wrap it up and then came back to Casey. "All done!" She said. Casey was surprised. "Done already? Gosh, you're so easy!" Olivia laughed. They then headed over to Tiffany's where the two of them would look at wedding bands. Casey could tell Olivia was exhausted. "Babe, it's ok. This is the last thing you have to do." Olivia, though she was thrilled, looked at Casey. "Babe, are you sure?" She responded. "Yeah, it's fine. I can look for my dress by myself." Olivia was relieved. She loved the wedding stuff, but she was tired, and they had been at it all day. The two looked at some wedding bands. Olivia didn't as much care. They also had not decided quite how they were going to play it. Casey knew she was going to wear hers, with her engagement ring, but it hadn't been decided exactly what Olivia was going to do. It wasn't like Olivia didn't love casey or anything like that, but it was more for protection from the rest of the unit. Both of them were afraid that the ring would get noticed, which would fuel many questions about her personal life.

The two of them decided on very simple platinum bands that matched. They also matched Casey's engagement ring, and they just looked perfect next to one another. They got them engraved. Olivia's said "you're all I need…." and Casey's finished "to get by for love." It was fitting, because that Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell song was "their" song. It was the first song they heard after they told each other they loved each other for the first time five years ago.

After they had their rings square, Olivia got in a cab and took off. They kissed goodbye, and as soon as Olivia was gone, Casey walked back into the jewelry store and started looking at some engagement rings for Liv. She knew that it would be a long shot that Liv would wear it, and that was fine, but she felt like it was a little unfair that she had this ring she loved and Olivia had nothing. So she browsed some rings, and looked for something she thought Liv would like. She definitely wouldn't like the one she had…way too flashy and gaudy. She then looked at a few more, and then she found THE ring. It was simple. A regular platinum band that had both black and white diamonds along the whole thing. The stones were small, yet noticeable. No big stone coming out the top like Casey's. Casey loved this, and bought it for Liv, and then was on a mission to find the dress. She strolled all along madison avenue and fifth avenue, but couldn't find anything she liked. She then peeked her head in a little boutique off fifth avenue, and saw "the dress" in the window. Casey didn't want anything too princessy or pouffy. This dress was elegant, and form fitting, but definitely a gown. She knew Liv would love her in it as soon as she saw her. It was long, definitely touching the floor, over one shoulder. It flared out a little at the bottom, but was very tight along Casey's torso. It was a pure white, not cream or eggshell. It had a lacy pattern that was very subtle throughout the whole dress that Casey absolutely loved. They had it in Casey's size, and she tried it on, and knew this was the dress. They needed to make a couple of alterations, but this was it. She had found the dress she was going to get married in, and she was one happy lady!A thrilled Casey then hopped in a cab and came back to her place. She had given Olivia a key a little while ago, so she was none too surprised when she arrived home to find Olivia on her laptop. "Did you find a dress baby?" Olivia asked in anticipation. "Yep, sure did!" Casey responded. "And it's beautiful. You're really going to love it on me." Olivia approached Casey, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then ran her fingers through her beautiful red hair. "I'm sure I'll love it on you. Hell, I love the way you look in everything. I am sure I am really going to love taking it off of you though!" Casey then smiled. "So, you want to get some chinese for dinner?" Olivia loved that idea, pulled out her phone and dialed. Within 15 moments, the two were enjoying themselves sharing in a really nice feast.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crap Casey!" It was about 7 AM and Casey had just returned from her morning jog, to find a disgruntled Olivia. "Babe, what is it?" There was a lot of tension and anxiety in the air. The wedding was only two weeks away, and even though the details had been finalized and whatnot, both of them were a little bit more on edge than normal. They just didn't want anything to go wrong, or have any sort of last minute hitch. Olivia stood in a towel, fresh from her morning shower. "Case, I don't have any clean underwear here…you may have to take me to my place to get some." Casey then laughed fairly hysterically. This was exactly the type of stupid sort of distraction she needed to take away some of the pressures of the wedding. "Liv, I'm not going to do that. Just wear some of mine." Liv gave Casey a pretty evil stare. "Haha, you'd like that wouldn't you counselor? So much of what you wear barely covers my ass!" Casey then continued to laugh hysterically. "So not true! I've got tons of simple stuff. Just look through my top drawer. I'm sure you'll find something to your liking." As much as Olivia hated to admit it, Casey was actually right. Liv found this pair of blue hipster panties from Victoria's Secret that were fine, and she slipped those on under her towel, and then put on a pair of slacks and then a simple white blouse. Casey then emerged from the shower, blow dried her hair, and then got dressed in a normal charcoal suit with a nice, form-fitting knee length skirt. "Hey Liv, let me ask you something." Liv raced out of the bedroom, and checked herself out in the hallway mirror. "I remember, I don't know maybe six weeks ago, we started to fool around, and I took your pants off…." Liv then looked at Casey, trying to read her mind. "Yeah, so what, Case, we fooled around…and….?" What casey was about to ask was pretty dumb, but she didn't care. "Yeah, Liv, I noticed you were wearing like men's briefs. Like tighty whities. I thought they were women's but I then noticed they weren't." As Casey was trying to ask this, Liv then started cracking up. "Liv, I never remember you wearing those when we dated previously. I know you're not a fancy underwear person like me, but _this? _this just seems a little extreme…like almost super lesbian or something….?" Liv continued to crack up laughing. THis was just the sort of mundane and stupid conversation she needed to help ease the tension for the upcoming nuptials. Liv then tried to put on a straight face when she answered Casey. Truly, she had no idea the reason she was starting to wear these, but she just bought them one day out of curiosity, liked how they felt and kept wearing them every so often. Casey clearly wanted a different and deeper answer, but one wasn't really there. "Casey, first off, what does super lesbian even mean? You do know I'm gay, right? I'm not sure if my underwear choice makes me any gayer!" Casey then just cracked up. "But to answer your question, I bought a three pack maybe a month after you left, just out of curiosity. I put them on and liked how they felt. I get them small, so they fit me just like normal women's underwear would….now, are you finished with this line of questioning DETECTIVE!" Casey laughed when Olivia said that. She then said "yes, I'm finished. I'm glad we had this little chat!"

* * *

><p>Casey was tied up in court all day long, which meant Olivia couldn't really see her which totally bummed her out. She hated going for long periods of time without seeing Casey, but she understood that's what the job demanded sometimes. In any event, she and Amaro needed to question a suspect who they thought was connected to a string of rapes and murders of young girls. Everything went according to plan, but when Olivia stood up, she felt the panties that Casey had given her completely ride up her ass. Maybe she wasn't completely ready to don the fancy undies that Casey loved! She sort of wiggled out of the interview room, and Amaro, being a very typical guy thankfully noticed nothing. When Olivia sort of struggled passed Rollins, she didn't suspect much, but she did notice Olivia was walking a little funny. "Um, detective, are you OK? You seem to be walking funny." Olivia then had a million thoughts come through her head, and obviously she couldn't say what the real issue was. She then made something up to Rollins about her falling and hurting her knee a little, making it tougher for her to walk. Rollins, who was obviously oblivious to Olivia's undies totally bought the story and then moved on. Olivia retreated quickly back to her desk, pulled out her phone and sent Casey a playful text. "You may need to teach me how to wear your undies….let's just say this riding up situation is no joke!" When Casey was in court, she didn't carry her phone. After many different proceedings, she got back to her office, saw Liv's text and laughed fully out loud.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The big day had finally arrived. Olivia wanted to be old fashioned, so she spent the night before the wedding at her place, while Casey stayed at hers. Casey hated not having Olivia next to her, but she wanted to observe tradition, no matter how hard it was.

So Casey woke up around 7:30, and began getting her things together. The wedding was scheduled to start at 6, and it was in West Chester which was about a 40 minute drive from the city. Casey's parents were spending the night there, and they arranged for Casey to be picked up from her apartment at 10. As Casey was fixing some coffee and breakfast for herself, she was beginning to get a little nervous. Not bad nervous, but just anxious. In only a few short hours, she was going to be Olivia's wife, which was more than she ever could have dreamed of. Casey made herself some waffles and eggs, to go along with her coffee. She had a fitting of her dress the day before, and it fit great, so she wasn't as much worried about that on her actual wedding day. As she finished her breakfast, she got a nice little text from Olivia. "Good morning hot stuff! In only a few short hours we're going to be married! I can't wait. Plus, last night sucked without you next to me." Casey was so thrilled Olivia felt this way. She scrolled through some old pictures of the two of them on her iphone, and she was just beyond happy. Finally, she responded and told Liv just how thrilled she was. She then got in the shower, got dressed, and before she knew it, the car was downstairs and ready to take her to West Chester.

When Casey arrived at the beautiful church with this gorgeous garden behind it, it all sank in. She really was marrying Olivia. She stepped out of the car, and was so happy that everything came together so well. Even though it was early and no one was there yet besides Casey's parents and Liv, she knew it was going to be a great day. Casey got her hair and makeup done exquisitely, and Alex came in her room at about 5 and told her that the church was packed, and just about all their guests had arrived. She then got one last text from Liv that read "ready soon to be Mrs. Benson?" Casey smiled, and then Alex asked her the same thing. She was so thrilled to have Alex there. She thought about how crazy it was that the two of them used to be such arch enemies, and now they were so close that Alex was her maid of honor in her wedding to Olivia. It's just so crazy how certain things work out. Casey stood up in her beautiful dress and took one last look at herself in the mirror and said "here we go!" An attendant peeked his head into the room and said they were ready to start the processional. Alex then wished Casey good luck one last time, grabbed her bouquet and then headed down the aisle. It was then Casey's turn. She looked down and saw Liv, looking absolutely stunning in her dress. Casey took Liv's breath away, and her heart was beating a mile a minute when she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. When she finally got to the end, and looked directly into Liv's eyes, all her nerves and worries went directly out the window. She and Olivia were about to be married and were going to be together forever.

The wedding went smoothly, and the reception was at a hotel about a mile from the church. Casey's parents also reserved the honeymoon suite in the hotel for the night for Liv and Casey. As the two of them mingled with their guests and snacked on the various appetizers, neither one of them could believe it. "Wow, we're married!" Casey said. "I know Case, it's like a dream…but it's my dream. I'm just so happy!" Liv then kissed Casey very softly. "Oh, come on, get that mushy stuff outta here!" Fin said, playfully mocking the two. Both liv and casey had to laugh at that one. "So honestly, how long have you guys been together? Because on some real shit, you did a hell of a job keeping it from all of us!" Casey then thought. "I guess we got together December '05, about a year after I got transferred to SVU." Munch then chimed in, "God, Liv, who knew you were gay? I swore to myself if you were going to hook up with anyone in the SVU family, it would be Elliot, during one of his many ups and downs with Kathy." Before Olivia could retort, Fin jumped in again. "Munch, come on man…you had to notice some of the times Olivia was checking Casey out. I never knew they were doing anything on the down low, but I definitely guessed Olivia liked chicks." Olivia finally got a word in. "Could both of you act your age for a second? My god, it's like dealing with two year olds here!" The whole group then laughed as a waitress circulated with champagne and a plate of bruschetta to which people partook. Liv then addressed the group. "First off, i try very hard not to check Casey out EVERY time she's in the squad room, but I have to admit, it's hard, because she's so hot! But in all seriousness, it was love at first sight for me…for her, it took a little longer." Casey leaned in and gave Olivia a very pleasant kiss. "But not much longer…" Fin then got back into the conversation. "So what are you guys going to do about Cragen?" Liv and Casey looked at each other and then Liv started. "We wanted to invite him, but thought he'd have some issue with me screwing and now married to the ADA. We'll tell him, but it's going to take some time." Casey then answered the next question before anyone could say anything. "And as for Amaro and Rollins…we just don't really trust either of them yet. Though apparently SOMEONE over here doesn't hide her happiness well enough, and Rollins is onto her…but she thinks Olivia has a new man, which isn't true." Olivia smiled and then gave Casey a playful shove. Everyone then began to circulate, and hit the dance floor. It was such an awesome wedding, and Casey and Olivia danced the night away, and were the last two on the dance floor. Casey's parents gave her one final congratulations, and then the two of them headed up to the gorgeous honeymoon suite.


	8. Chapter 8

As Casey opened the door to the suite, she was on cloud nine, as was Olivia. Both of them were so thrilled about everything, and truly happy to finally be married. The suite was beautiful. Two huge rooms with a balcony and gorgeous views. It was definitely a night that neither one of them were ever going to forget. Casey had a bag, and took an ipod out of it. She then put on a mix of some sexy slow jams while Olivia darted off to the bathroom. As Olivia was in there, Casey got out of her dress, and slipped into this beautiful white camisole that she had purchased special for tonight. Casey then noticed Olivia was in the bathroom for a pretty long time. "Babe are you ok in there…it is our wedding night, you know…" Liv then responded. "yep, fine, be out in a second Mrs. Benson!" Casey loved the way that sounded. Then, she heard the door open and out Olivia came out wearing this crazy sexy black teddy, that Olivia must have read instructions to get into. She was not a lingerie person at all, evident by her wearing men's tighty whities from time to time. "My, my, my doesn't someone look sexy," Casey purred. "I must really, really love you Casey, because there is no one else in this world I'd wear something this ridiculous for." Casey then laughed. "ridiculous? Man you look hot. I definitely wouldn't say ridiculous." Liv then looked Casey up and down. "You're not too bad yourself counselor…have you been working out?" Casey then pulled Olivia close and gave her a very passionate kiss. "Maybe a little detective…I did want to look extra special for you tonight." Olivia kissed Casey back crazy passionately. It was so hot in that room that hell felt like the north pole. Casey loved seeing Olivia dressed like that, so she used all of her energy not to just rip that beautiful lingerie off of her. Olivia on the other hand had other thoughts, and the camisole was off of Casey within a matter of minutes. The two were embroiled in some serious passion, and then Olivia reached below her and pulled for something. Casey was confused as to what it could be, and then when Olivia emerged with maybe the biggest strap on in the world, Casey just laughed. "Only for you counselor," as Olivia slid off her panties and put on the strap on. Olivia then took Casey's panties down with her teeth, and then inserted it right into Casey's pussy. Both of them were so hot and so wet already, that this became pretty easy. Olivia guided the huge cock very deep inside Casey, and Casey began to scream over and over again at the top of her lungs. Casey felt every thrust, and loved the way Olivia moved on top of her. Her g spot was pulsing and her clit was vibrating at an insanely rapid clip. Casey kept screaming "Oh god Liv, don't stop," and Olivia didn't. She thrust that cock so deep inside her to the point where Casey came, and came hard. Afterwards, the two laid next to each other for a little while.

"So counselor, how do you think our first sex as a married couple was?" Casey looked right at Liv. "A-Fucking-Mazing." Liv was falling asleep a little, but Casey wasn't going to have that. She then reached for the strap on, put it on and slowly put it inside Liv. She got it in and then heard Liv shriek. "Oh hello there counselor!" Casey then thrust the cock deep inside Liv, going slow at first and then gradually picking up the pace. She loved giving Olivia pleasure almost as much as she loved receiving it. When Olivia began to scream Casey's name, Casey just went faster and faster and really leaned on Liv's clit. Finally, Liv came and gave Casey a huge kiss right on the lips. The whole day had been perfect, and this was a perfect way to end it all.


	9. Chapter 9

The two of them woke up on Sunday morning. Casey had taken five vacation days, so she was straight for the honeymoon. Liv did the same, and while Munch and Fin knew what was up, apparently everyone else in the unit did which was surprisingly oblivious. Rollins and Amaro didn't know either one of them well enough to make that sort of conclusion, and Cragen didn't want to believe his top detective and the ADA were vacationing together. Casey woke up first and just stared out the window. She was so thrilled that the two of them had pulled everything off, and they were just starting their life together. Liv then got up, walked over to Casey and wrapped her arms around her. "Good morning Mrs. Benson. How are you?" Casey looked at Liv and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Incredible." Casey then asked Liv the only pressing question of the weekend. "So Liv…." As Liv made some coffee, she stirred about and thought about their plans for later in the day. The two of them had a flight out of JFK at 5, so they had some time, but not a ton. Liv had worked out all the honeymoon details with Casey's parents, and she had done an amazing job of keeping the whole thing a secret from Casey. "Yes, Case, what's up? "Two things. First, where are we going on our honeymoon? And second, where do you see us living?" Casey waited as she hoped Olivia would say that she wanted to move in with her. Things at her place were great, and eventually they wanted to buy a house, but they couldn't quite afford it right now." Olivia laughed and looked right at Casey. "Well, if my sexy prosecutor wife will have me at her BEAUTIFUL apartment, I'd like to live there…." Casey was so relieved. "Haha, fantastic. I was hoping you'd say that." Liv then handed Casey a cup of coffee, cream no sugar and responded. "Case, i didn't renew the lease to my, well, our old place. Plus, I spend so much time at your beautiful home that I always thought I'd move in there. I really, really love that place Casey. And I love that it could be our first place as a married couple." Casey sipped her coffee and walked over to Liv and gave her a very playful squeeze on the rear. "So, how fast can you move?" Liv then responded. "As soon as we get back from the honeymoon. I already secretly had all my stuff packed up." Casey loved that answer and kissed Olivia one more time. Liv then looked at her watch. "Oh shit Casey, we need to get ready. I'll hop in the shower first, then you. And get packed, and don't take forever packing up outfits like you always do!" Casey laughed. "Liv, come on, where are we going?" As the shower ran, Liv responded. "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

To keep Casey out of the loop, Olivia blindfolded her as she led her to the waiting cab. "Liv, this is really silly." Liv laughed as she said "JFK airport, please" to the driver. "It may be, but I don't want you to know where we're going until we land there." As the car pulled into JFK's international terminals, Olivia led Casey out of the cab, and led her into the airport. Some people gave them some interesting looks as Liv shuttled Casey through the airport with that blindfold. "Case, I'm not going to lead you astray, just trust me," Liv said. "Now, just hold my hand, and make sure you don't let go!" As time went on, Casey didn't mind this as much. There was no one in this world she trusted more than Olivia, and without sight, she couldn't see if anyone was giving her weird looks. The two then got to the counter. "Case, wait, never mind you can't see. Just tell me where your passport is." Casey knew they were going somewhere international, which didn't help as to her obtaining the knowledge of their final destination. "It's in my purse somewhere." Liv then took Casey's bag, and looked through it and found her passport. She then smiled and handed both passports to the very nice gentleman behind the counter. "Hi sir, can you do me a favor?" The man was nice, maybe in his 40s, light brown hair with blue eyes and a slight build. "Yes sure, Ms. what can I do for you?" Liv then turned and looked at Casey who was still oblivious. "You see, that's my new wife over there…isn't she beautiful?" The man then took a peek at Casey and loved what he saw. "Congratulations! I am so happy the two of you got married. And yes, she's beautiful. Now how can I help you?" Liv knew she had this guy right where she wanted him. "Yes, she's gorgeous. Now, she doesn't know where we are honeymooning, so can you do me a favor and not say our destination out loud? I want her to be completely surprised when she walks off the plane." The man loved this idea and completely obliged. Olivia then handed him her credit card for confirmation, and the very nice man printed out two tickets and handed them to Olivia. He then leaned in and whispered "I hope you guys have a terrific time. I have ALWAYS wanted to go where you guys are going!" Liv then thanked him and slipped him a nice $10 bill for helping him out.

She then led Casey through customs, where she temporarily removed her blindfold, just so she could get her shoes and such off. As soon as that was finished, she blinded Casey once more, and then made her put her ipod on so she couldn't hear where they were going. The two of them waited for about an hour and a half, with Casey listening to music and Liv reading a book. FInally, the plane started to board, and Olivia told Casey it was time to go. They got on the plane, and through some luck, Casey, who was fairly tired from everything that happened fell completely asleep as soon as she hit the chair. Olivia then smiled and said "awwww….poor baby" and gave her a nice kiss on the forehead. Liv fell asleep for a big chunk of the nine hour flight, but she found ways to entertain herself while her beautiful wife was asleep. There was another lovely woman sitting across the aisle from them who was also honeymooning, and she and Liv struck up a nice conversation. She also read and listened to her ipod, and before she knew it, the plane was in its final decent. When the plane landed, and the stewardess spoke over the loudspeaker and mentioned they had landed safely at their final destination, and Liv finally woke Casey up. "Case, sweetheart, we're here." Casey was quite disoriented. "Wait, Liv, where are we? Did we leave the hotel?" Liv then laughed, as she could tell her lover was completely out of it. "No, honey, we're on our honeymoon. Remember…blindfold, airport, plane." Casey then sharpened up. "Oh yes! Right. Where are we. Come on. Please tell me Liv." Olivia acted as though she didn't hear Casey, even though she heard every word of what she just said. She then saw people rummaging and standing up to get their luggage out of the overhead bins. Liv then did the same, as she got both hers and Casey's bag from the overhead. She was shocked that Casey was able to bring everything she needed into just one fairly small suitcase, as Casey normally way, way, way overpacked. Finally, people started to funnel out of the plane, and Liv got out, and reached her hand back which Casey very gladly took. As they exited, Casey really had no idea where they were. She saw some beaches in the distance, but saw some misty air, and some beautiful old architecture pretty far away. "OK, Liv, out with it, where are we?" Liv then finally broke down and told Casey. "Only one of the more romantic places in the world, and somewhere you've always wanted to go….St. Tropez!" Casey then shrieked in excitement. "Liv, are you serious?" Liv then looked right at Casey. "Absolutely baby. You deserve only the best. And my god it was a bitch of a time planning this with your parents and keeping this a secret from you." Casey then peppered Olivia with kisses as this really was a dream destination for her. She always wanted to go there, and she and Liv had talked about coming here in passing many times, but never thought they actually would. They made their way through the airport, and found a cab. Casey's parents had given Liv a little bit of money that they had exchanged back in New York, that would hold them for a day or two. Liv, who spoke a little french asked the cab driver in french where they could exchange their money, and he very gladly told them. When Casey and Liv got to the hotel, they marveled. It was absolutely beautiful. It was like the suite they had just stayed in during their wedding night. It had a beautiful balcony with a gorgeous view of the ocean, and then a big king size bed, with a sizable bathroom. It was heaven. The hotel was also really nice, and had a nice pool, and plenty of room for sunbathing. Even though both of them were thrilled to be there, and had slept a lot, the jetlag and travel killed them. Both of them crashed basically as soon as they got settled, and then just woke up and ordered room service for dinner. They both laughed, and vowed that the next day would be more romantic and eventful. The two woke up the next day and had a nice breakfast in the hotel, and decided to hit the beach. Casey put on a very cute black bikini that Olivia loved, and she wore a nice sarong, as the two headed down to the beach. "My you look sexy counselor," Liv said, walking over and giving Casey a kiss. "Well, only the best for my lovely wife, of course!" Liv looked cute too, also wearing a black bikini, but she had a white sarong. Normally, she would wear a one piece, but she thought "what the hell? It's my honeymoon." The two had an awesome time just hanging out on the beach and being with each other. St. Tropez is known for nude beaches, but the one by their hotel wasn't. They just soaked up the sun all day long, and held hands and were just with each other. They played in the water as well, and talked to people. Most people around were tourists, which neither one of them cared very much about.

At about 5, the two went back to their hotel. One person told them of this awesome dinner place that was around the corner from the hotel, and Liv and Casey were very eager to check it out. They got changed, and Casey rummaged through her suitcase and found the engagement ring she had bought for Liv. Tonight was the night she would give it to her. Liv got dressed up, pretty casually, then the two of them walked hand in hand to this restaurant. It was a nice little quaint place, maybe eight tables. The two of them then dined. In Europe, dinner was the night. People would dine for hours and hours and hours and would just eat, live and soak it all in. Casey and Liv loved this, and both of them loved food, wine and each other. They had some interesting French cuisine, and some awesome red wine. As the evening drew to a close, Casey spoke. "Liv, I have something for you." Liv was legitimately confused as she had no idea what Casey was about to give her. Casey then reached into her pocket and pulled out the small jewelry box. "Liv, I just want to once again tell you how much I love you. And, I know we said we wouldn't give any gifts to each other for the wedding, I felt like I needed to give you something." Liv then got excited as Casey continued. "Now, you don't have to get me anything. Seriously. But, since you were the first to get me some jewelry….." and with that, Casey pulled out the box and slid it over to Olivia. "Here you go babe." Olivia then opened it and was completely floored when she saw the ring. She absolutely loved it. Liv was not an overly flashy person at all, but she did absolutely adore black diamonds, and this ring was truly perfect. "Case, I am speechless. I can't believe you would do this for me." Casey then gave Liv a bit of a look. "Babe, i would do anything for you. And you got me an engagement ring first, and I gave you nothing. I figured you deserved something too." Liv then took off her wedding band, and handed her new ring to Casey. Casey then did the honors and slid the engagement ring onto Liv's finger, and then slid the wedding band right next to it. Liv then looked at her newly adorned hand. "Case, I love it. I really do." Casey then chimed in. "Now, you don't have to wear it at work. Hell you don't have to wear any rings at work as far as I'm concerned. I understand that they may cause people to talk and ask you questions you don't want to answer, so it's fine if you go with a completely naked finger while at the office." Olivia understood where Casey was coming from, and there were parts of her that wanted to do as she said. However, she loved Casey, and wanted to be married to her, and she wanted people to know she was married, and off the market. "Case, I appreciate your concern for me, but honestly, you are more important than whispers, or any sort of rumors people may start about me. Plus, I REALLY love this ring, so I want to wear it. I want to wear both of them at all times. Plus, I hate having to hide things, and I don't want to hide that I'm married." Casey loved Liv's answer and leaned in and kissed her. The two then paid and got up from the table and headed back to their hotel.

The next day the two of them spent a nice day strolling around the area and going to see various museums. Casey was an art lover, and she actually had gotten Liv into it too. They were having so much fun, that the two of them joked about moving there permanently. Liv then joked "maybe when we're retired." They then took a boat ride along the coast. Casey put on a very sexy red bikini with a sarong, while Liv donned some white linen pants and a tank top. They were on the tour with about seven other people, one of whom developed quite the crush on Liv. When Liv said to him "thanks buddy, but that's my wife, right over there," and Casey waved to him, he totally got the point. He was also quite turned on as soon as Liv said the word "wife". The two then dined, and came back to the room. They made out, and Liv felt Casey's amazing body, and sneaked her hands inside Casey's pants and felt her amazing pussy. She shoved her fingers deep inside, and casey began to scream as she thrust them in further and further. Casey loved the overall pleasure and passion, and also loved the idea of Liv inside her. When she came, Liv licked up all the lovely cum, and then the two cuddled returned to the beach for their last day.

They stayed for a little while, and then checked out some more museums, and then capped the night with a sunset cruise, just the two of them. They held each other as the captain showed them some beautiful sights and history of St. Tropez. The two then kissed over and over again, while the sun was setting. Neither of them suffered from seasickness, so they had a nice little picnic set up right there on the boat. Liv leaned in for one last kiss, which Casey granted. Casey pulled back and said. "I love you so much…I can't believe we have to be back in the real world tomorrow!" Olivia then purred. "I love you too, Mrs. Benson. Thank you for becoming mine, and all mine."


	10. Chapter 10

Casey and Olivia arrived back home and dove right into the moving process, which was a huge pain in the ass considering Olivia had a lot of stuff, and she had stuff of Casey's that she still kept. Even though she had secretly packed everything up during the wedding planning, it was still a pain moving everything.

"Jesus, I thought _i _was the girly one," Casey said. "But look at everything here! I can't believe you've accumulated this much over the years!" Liv could only laugh as what Casey said rang completely true. "Hey, in my defense, a lot of what's here is yours….I couldn't bring myself to throw anything of yours out after you left. So here we are," Liv protested. Casey then unloaded the last box from the truck and paid the mover. When she ventured back up to the 20th floor where their apartment was located, she walked inside and it looked like a tornado had hit. Gone was the precise organization she spent weeks crafting. Now she had to deal with getting Liv's stuff together and set up in an orderly fashion. Casey was one to dive in and immediately get things going, and this instance was no different. The clutter really bothered her, but it didn't seem to bother Liv. She started with the kitchen, and forged through many of the boxes of Liv's dishes, and other kitchen accoutrements. This was going to be one of the easier jobs, simply because they had a lot of cabinet space. Casey forged her way through and got Liv's regular dishes and china put away. She then got her regular glasses and wine glasses set up. Luckily Olivia had given away her appliances - her coffee maker, microwave, food processor. If they ended with two of everything like that, Casey would have screamed.

Liv looked at Casey from across the room. She saw Casey's engagement ring and wedding band, and both of them truly sparkled from across the room. She then looked down at her own bands and absolutely loved them. She wanted to fuck Casey right here and now, but realized it wouldn't happen until Casey got some of her stuff unpacked.

Casey then moved on to the living room and library and started putting away Liv's books and DVDs. A lot of these books and movies were hers, so she laughed when she came across them again. The two loved movies, and loved just snuggling up and watching them, so Liv had tons. She wondered where Liv was when all this was happening, but she really didn't mind doing it. The unpacking and getting things organized was really sort of a cathartic release for her that she very much enjoyed. But, as she turned to put away "The Grapes of Wrath" on her bookshelf, she felt Liv's beautiful and strong arms wrap around her. "Wow counselor, someone's been working hard…." Casey then turned around and gave Liv a nice peck on the lips. "Well, I can't have all these boxes everywhere, it's going to drive me crazy." Liv then laughed. "God you are SO type A…so typical New York!" Casey heard Liv, but chose to ignore that comment as the two of them had playfully had that argument many times before. Casey really didn't think she was a type A personality at all, but she was totally wrong. She had all of those characteristics to the tenth power.

Liv was quite horny, and wanted to get in Casey's pants, but she realized that nothing was going to happen until they at least got a substantial amount finished here. It was about 7pm and they had been doing this for about 12 hours, but Casey was like a well-oiled machine that just wasn't tired at all. She kept forging her way through things, and getting them the way that she wanted. Liv realized that the only way she was going to get what she ultimately wanted was to help out, so she just started ploughing through the boxes herself. The two were actually making some good headway. They had been going at it for about three hours, and almost everything was unpacked. However, Liv was finished with all of this, and just wanted to spend her first night in her new home with her new wife. But Casey really wasn't going to be able to sleep until most everything was done. Casey was unpacking Liv's sheets and towels when she noticed something. Liv walked through the living room and into the bathroom, and she was completely naked. Liv thought that this would divert her attention for at least a second, but it really didn't. Liv swore that Casey had the strongest iron will. As Liv stood in the bathroom and looked at her completely naked body in the mirror she thought "am I not hot anymore? Do I just not turn Casey on? This can't be." She then tried again, and walked through the living room completely exposed, but Casey didn't even remotely notice her.

Liv was beginning to get fed up, and she ran across the room and stood right in front of Casey."Helllllloooooo Casey! Look at me! Pay attention to me! Gosh, how can you not notice me?" The truth of the matter was Casey completely noticed Olivia and just wanted to play with her a little bit. It took every ounce of her energy not to shed her clothes immediately and jump right on top of Olivia. She did love how bold Liv was being and how unbelievably sexy she was. Casey then planted a steamy kiss on Liv's lips, and then ran her hands down Olivia's beautiful naked body. It was amazing how sexy and hot Liv still was. If possible, Casey found her more attractive now than she did when they first met. Like a fine wine, she certainly got better with age. "Now that's the girl I know and love," Liv purred. "I could and will feel those hands all over my body forever…." The two continued to make out passionately, and then Casey reached behind and squeezed Liv's ass cheeks really hard. Liv squealed a little because she was not expecting something so sudden, but her body was so turned on by everything. Casey pulled away for a second to shed the sweatshirt she was wearing, exposing the purple, lacy bra she had on. She the reached behind her and unclipped it, leaving her small but perky breasts exposed. Liv smiled and went right for them, sucking each nipple passionately and intently. Casey began to pound on the wall and scream intense yells of passion. Liv used her tongue expertly, playfully teasing Casey's fully erect nipples before going back in for a passionate suck. She then reached down and slid off the black track pants Casey was wearing, and then took off her blue, polka dotted hipster panties. The two of them stopped for a second and then just looked at each other's beautiful, glistening, naked bodies. "My, my, my my wife is sexy," Liv whispered. Casey took one fiercely passionate look at Liv and responded "well mine is sexier….." The two began another extremely passionate makeup session with their tongues so far deep inside the other's throat, each of them nearly choked. There were so many hands on different parts of their bodies, and Olivia finally migrated south and began expertly and exquisitely eating out Casey's lovely pussy. Liv licked up there quite intently, and found Casey's clit fast, and bit it hard. Casey screamed at the top of her lungs - not in pain, but in pure passionate pleasure. Liv continued to maneuver her tongue beautifully around her lady parts and she found Casey's spots and preyed on them over and over and over again. Casey continued to scream as Liv would work beautifully. She would bite Casey's clit one second and the next, she would soothe her slowly by sliding her tongue softly inside her and massaging her beautiful pussy. It was an amazing juxtaposition from the hard biting on Casey. Casey continued to scream mercilessly and Liv could tell she was about to blow. She quickly stopped her work down south, and put her index finger on Casey's lips. "Shhhhhh counselor. We don't want to wake any of our beautiful neighbors…." Casey then nodded as Liv moved back down, licking Casey's beautiful thighs in the process. She popped her tongue in Casey's pussy one last time, and then Casey blew so hard a rocket could have come out of there. Casey then squeezed Liv tightly and kissed her passionately. "I am sure the sex will always be this good, but man, this is out of control!" Liv then looked into Casey's beautiful eyes and replied "well, you deserve only the best!"


	11. Chapter 11

Casey laid awake in the bed that she and Olivia now shared, and was so happy she felt like she was dreaming. She had all she ever wanted. She had her career back, she had this beautiful home, and she had the love of her life back. Nothing at all could change how happy she was. It was about 6:30 AM, and she looked over and saw Olivia still asleep. When they first got together, it was Olivia who was up early and often, but now, Casey almost always woke up before she did. Casey got up, stretched, and looked out the window. "Today's going to be a great day," she thought. She looked at her rings on her finger and still couldn't believe it. She smiled as she finally heard Liv getting up slowly. "Case, babe, are you Ok?" Olivia asked, as she was still getting her bearings. Casey smiled and responded. "Of course I am Liv, I am just so happy. And though our wedding and honeymoon were both amazing, I am actually looking forward to getting back to the office." Olivia actually thought the same thing. "Case, I am too. I am a little nervous about getting eyes from Munch and Fin, but I can handle them. Plus, when they see this kickass tan I've got, all of them will be wondering where I went!" Casey laughed, and leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her beautiful wife's lips. She then jumped up as she ran into the bathroom, as Olivia gave her a playful spank on the ass.

Casey showered, and then Liv did, and Casey got dressed up in this killer navy blue pinstriped suit with a very form-fitting jacket and skirt that went about three inches over the knee. Liv caught a glimpse of Casey and thought "my god she's gorgeous. How on earth am I going to resist her?" Liv did her best to put Casey out of her mind for a second as she hopped in the shower. As Liv was bathing, Casey got some breakfast ready. She made a pot of coffee, and poured some into her travel thermos, just as she liked it with cream and no sugar. She then poured a black cup for Liv, and then fixed up two plates with bagels, cream cheese and fresh fruit. Liv emerged from the bedroom in her trademark "uniform," which was black slacks with a white blouse with a tan cardigan over it. "My, my, my, someone's looking awfully sexy this morning," Casey said as she pulled Liv in for a kiss. "Oh, you mean me? I thought you meant my incredibly sexy wife," Liv responded as she kissed Casey back and reached behind her and squeezed both of her ass cheeks. As much as both of them wanted it, they realized that they couldn't do the morning sex thing right now, so they just sat down and enjoyed some breakfast together before heading out work. As the two enjoyed the food that Casey got ready, she looked at Liv's left ring finger and noticed that the brunette had both her wedding band, and engagement ring on. She remembered Liv saying she was going to wear them both at all times, but she really didn't believe she would actually go through with it. Casey had Liv's best interest at heart, and she really just didn't want her to have to answer a ton of serious questions about her personal life.

"Babe?" Casey said with a bit of a nervous tone. "Yeah Case, what is it?" Casey then got even more nervous as she proceeded. "Ok Liv, I love you and all, but you don't need to prove a point to me. If you don't want to wear your wedding rings, you really don't have to." Liv got a little insulted, but realized that Casey wasn't trying to start something, but rather she was trying to protect her. Liv then finished off her bagel and a bite of cantaloupe and leaned and and whispered to Casey. "Casey, I wasn't lying before. I'm not taking either of these rings off. For one, I love them both. And second, I don't want to hide the fact that I'm married. I'll deal with the unit on my own, but I bet they don't even notice. And if they do ask something, I'll just say I don't want to talk about it." The two then shared a very passionate kiss, and then headed out the door to work. Liv dropped Casey off, and then leaned in for a kiss. "Have a good day, Mrs. Benson, maybe I'll see you later?" Casey smiled and gave Liv a very gentle touch on the knee. "Well, I would really hope so!" Casey then got out of the car and headed inside her office.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia walked into the squad room with a little bit more apprehension than she ever had, but she was actually feeling fine. She was happy to be back in a familiar surrounding, and was also happy to be back with her squad. As soon as she walked in the door, she saw Munch. "Well, it looks like the sun agrees with someone!" He said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Yeah girl, you look great, and it's really great to have you back!" Fin said as he also gave Liv a hug. "It's nice to be back boys, it really is. The time away was also fantastic, and I feel so great and so centered and better than I have in my entire life." Just as Munch and Fin walked away, Amaro and Rollins walked right over to her. "My goodness someone came back from vacation looking awesome. My god, where did you go?" Rollins asked slightly probingly. "Yeah, Benson, you look great. It's also great having you back." Olivia was thrilled that everyone was so happy to see her. She was also thrilled that the whole meet and greet was over, and she could get back to work.

"Where's Cragen?"

"Oh, he's got some breakfast with captains of Queens and Brooklyn SVU…he'll be back later," Fin said from across the room. Liv then sat at her desk and began reading through some files. She was finally home.

She had been pouring through files all day. She had looked at some of the cases the unit had been going over in the last week as well as what they were currently working on. She daydreamed a little as she imagined Casey doing the same thing in her office, in that killer suit she was wearing. She looked at a file for Jake Blackmon, a man who had been accused of raping his ex-girlfriend. As she read the files, she got word from one of the uniforms that Rollins and Amaro had just brought him in. "So where did you guys find him," Liv asked Rollins. "Oh on the street by his apartment. He ran, but Amaro caught him. He's in the interview room now, you want to take it?" Liv was flattered she asked, and normally she would jump at a chance like this, but she wanted to give it to the rookie. Plus, this was her first day back, so she wanted to ease her way in. "No, that's OK, why don't you take it. I'll watch from the outside." Rollins looked a little confused. "Are you sure Liv?" Liv then got a little annoyed. "Yes, I'm sure. Now get in there." Rollins did a very good job with the interview, and it looked more and more like Blackmon was the guy. His semen was found inside the victim, and he left a shirt he had been videotaped wearing an hour earlier at the scene. He didn't say much, but he really didn't have to. Just as things were wrapping up, a familiar voice came from the outside. "Good job Rollins," Casey said. Liv didn't even notice her redheaded wife was in the building and had been watching the entire interview. Casey looked even better in Liv's eyes. She had the same suit on, but a pair of thick rimmed black glasses now adorned her eyes. The glasses were a new thing for Casey that Olivia absolutely loved. She knew Casey was incredibly smart, but she loved the overly studious look on her. "He's our guy," Rollins said. "Do we have enough to charge him with the rape?" Liv then handed Casey the file with the updated information. She saw the DNA was a match, and his shirt had been left at the scene. Just as Casey was reading the file, the phone rang. Liv took it, and then came back about a minute later. "That was Warner. Turns out there were a couple hairs left in Blackmon's shirt. She tested them, and they match his DNA…Plus, a couple of the victims hairs were also found on his shirt." That was all Casey needed. "Yes, I'll charge him with the rape right now, and he'll be held. He'll be arraigned later this afternoon, and I'm pretty sure my request for remand will be granted." Liv got so hot. Not only was seeing Casey driving her nuts, but she loved it so much when Casey through out that legal jargon. She almost couldn't control herself and jumped Casey right there in the squad room, but she remained professional.

"If you guys find anything else, let me know. How is the victim?"

"She's stable, doing ok," Amaro answered. "Good, well get her down here as soon as you can, and I'll set up a lineup," Olivia was bubbling over at this point. She honestly didn't know how she was going to handle being around Casey when she was this turned on. An hour later, Amaro and Rollins brought the victim in, and she positively IDed Blackmon with no hesitation. At that point, Casey formally charged him with rape.


	13. Chapter 13

Casey sat in her office, making her way through a nice cobb salad. She had about an hour until Blackmon's arraignment, but she wanted to make sure she had all the facts straight before she entered the courtroom. As she took a bite and closed her folders, she heard a very familiar knock. "Come in Liv." Liv then walked into Casey's office in a very no-nonsense way. She walked right up to the beautiful redhead and kissed her passionately right on her beautiful lips. "Well hello there detective," Casey purred. Liv was still amazingly turned on from seeing Casey earlier in the day. "Casey, I can't tell you how sexy you are right now. It's like you're on fire. Between the sexy suit, your glasses, and the incredibly hot legal speak, I just can't take it." Casey loved how much Liv preyed after her, but she was a little confused. In between passionate kisses, Casey stopped and addressed Liv. "Liv, the glasses may be new, but you've seen everything else. You've seen me in a million cases throw legal jargon around. And I'm sure you've seen this suit before." Liv then laughed. "Case, need I remind you I was in love and lust from the minute I saw you? Plus, I don't know if I can take you in those glasses….it's almost too sexy!" Casey laughed, and then kissed Liv right back. Casey couldn't believe that so early into their married life, things were so amazingly sexy, spontaneous and passionate. Liv slid her hands down Casey's beautiful body, and then slid her head up Casey's skirt.

"Wow detective…someone's not shy!"

"Well we don't have a lot of time!" Liv replied. Liv got her head right into Casey's skirt, and then she took her panties down with her teeth. She found Casey's pussy, and then fed off it, and bit her clit hard. "Ah, Wow!" Casey screamed. "Shhhhh counselor…we can't have other judges and attorneys wondering what's coming from your office, can we? Now please, be quiet for your beautiful sweetheart….." Liv put a finger on Casey's lips, and then Casey gave Liv another super passionate kiss. Liv returned south, and continued eating Casey's beautiful pussy, working backing and forth, and feeling Casey's throbbing clit. Liv and Casey were both getting close to the edge, and as Liv kept feeding on Casey's pussy, she came, and came hard. Liv kissed Casey again, and then stood her up. and gave her a very playful spank on the ass.

Casey put her panties back on, and Liv pulled her in for another passionate kiss. She felt Casey's super tight body, and squeezed her ass as she ran her hands down there. Casey returned the favor and reached behind Liv and squeezed the brunette's beautiful ass. The two were on their way to another very passionate cum when Casey heard another knock on her door. This time, it wasn't so sexy as Judge Trillan called for her. "Casey, are you ready? I just got word Blackmon's on his way." Casey scrambled for a little bit, and then got herself together. Liv was super quiet as Casey responded. "Yes judge, I'm just going over things one last time. I'll see you in court." Judge Trillan suspected nothing, which was awesome. "OK Casey, I'll see you in about ten minutes. Good luck, but you shouldn't need any with this case." Casey laughed and then gave Liv another kiss. "Looks like you're in demand counselor, should I be jealous?" Casey laughed. "Oh absolutely not, you know you're the only one I want and need." The two shared one more kiss as Casey's glasses pressed up against Liv's face. She loved that feeling, and finally pulled away as Casey really needed to be in court. "Go get 'em counselor!" Liv said very enthusiastically. "You know I'll be waiting!"


	14. Chapter 14

"You know what I love about Saturdays?" Olivia said to Casey as the brunette put her head on her wife's shoulder.

"What's that," Casey replied.

"Well, I can just be with you, and not have to worry about anything else. I really love you Casey."

Casey smiled and kissed Olivia's forehead. She then smiled again as she pondered, and then replied to her beautiful wife.

"Well detective, I have been called in on a few Saturdays to charge someone with something, because of *ahem* you."

Olivia laughed. "Well crime doesn't stop! It's not my fault!"

Casey gave Olivia a playful shove. "Well, it looks like today we'll have the day off, and I'm certainly enjoying it!"

The two were in Central Park, just hanging out, and doing some people watching. They both really enjoyed the fact that they could just be and not have to hide anything or be secretive with anyone. Things were actually going remarkably smoothly for both of them at work. People weren't really asking Liv what her situation was, as basically everyone knows how private she is.

Casey was the same story. She worked with a lot of men who were oblivious, and the women in her office really kept to themselves. A few people commented on her engagement and wedding bands, but all they said was "oh, there beautiful" or "man, awesome rock". No one really pried too deeply.

The two were loving this time off to just be with each other. While they loved their life together, and how much time they got to see each other around work, often times it was hard given the very serious subject matter of their jobs. They really cherished this sort of time together.

Olivia put her right hand on Casey's thigh. Casey still felt an insane charge in her body whenever Olivia touched her. The moment she felt Olivia's soft hand she just thought "man, I'm getting turned on…but we can't do anything in the park, can we….?" Olivia then looked at both of her rings once again. "I really, really love these rings, Casey. They're just so beautiful." Casey stared for a second at both of Olivia's rings. They were gorgeous, and she was so proud of them, and especially proud that Olivia decided to wear them at all times.

"Well, you're very welcome detective," Casey said. "But man, finding some ornate jewelry that you would like was damn near impossible! Everything you wear is so simple."

Olivia smiled. "So how did you know I'd like this?"

"You're going to laugh at me if I tell you," Casey responded.

Olivia got a little uncomfortable and slightly upset. She really wouldn't laugh at Casey at all for something like this, and she was surprised that Casey would think she would.

"Casey, baby, I'd never laugh at you…well, not for something like this at least!"

Casey exhaled, and was actually relieved by what Olivia had just said to her. She then began her little story.

"Liv, do you remember the first time you ever met my parents?"

Liv then thought for a second. This was about five years ago at this point, so it was hard to remember specific details.

"Oh God Casey, I sort of remember. That was so long ago now! I really only remember being so ungodly nervous to meet them, and to have them accept me. As you know, I basically don't have any parents, so I wanted to begin to start that sort of relationship with yours…if that makes any sense."

Casey got exactly what Olivia was saying. "Of course that makes sense babe. Anyway, the first time you guys met, you were a nervous wreck. I tried everything to get you to relax, but nothing was working, remember?"

Liv then laughed and responded. "Oh yeah, I remember…"

"So, we get to my parents driveway, and I knock on the door. They take a second to come out, and I laid a huge kiss on you to try to ease your nerves, but that still didn't work."

"Noowwww it's coming back to me….." Liv said.

"So we get inside, and we're making awkward small talk during dinner, and it's so uncomfortable, and then you noticed my mom's earrings….some beautiful, black diamond earrings."

"Yes! I absolutely remember that now. Man, this feels like ages ago at this point."

"Hahaha, it was. But you commented on my mom's earrings, and said how nice they were. Then, my mom took one of them out of her ears and handed it to you, and let you hold it. The image is just tattooed on my brain."

"Wow, Case, you're 100 percent right. I totally remember this now…."

"Haha, I'm sure you do Liv. Anyway, as soon as you held that black diamond, it put you at ease. You relaxed, and loosened up, and my parents loved you. I really knew you were a keeper then. So, i thought to myself 'if I ever get her an engagement ring, it will be something with black diamonds. I want her to always be as comfortable and at ease as she is right now."

Olivia was floored to hear this. She had somewhat forgotten this happened, but Casey really didn't. She loved how Casey remembered such details, and how important the small stuff was to her. "Casey, that's really beautiful. I can't believe you would do something like this for me…"

Casey grinned. "Of course I would silly…I love you!"

Olivia then planted a huge wet kiss on Casey. The two grew a little restless, and decided to get up and walk around the park, holding hands. They just loved that they could do this, and it was absolutely no issue. Though they loved the time the spent together at work, these were the times that they truly relished.


	15. Chapter 15

"I have seen a million people like you," Olivia said to Chris Palmer, a man who was accused of raping and murdering his ex-girlfriend. "But honestly, most rapists and murderers make it more difficult for us. You on the other hand left such an obvious trail." Olivia was right. Palmer wasn't the smartest guy around as he left his drivers license, as well as a condom with his semen inside the victim. It was almost as if he wanted to get caught.

As Liv continued to question him, he just sat there, stoic. He knew his rights, and was not going to speak without his lawyer. Just as Liv was finishing up, Casey popped up.

"So we have enough to charge him with the rape," Casey said. "But the murder is still in question. We still don't have the murder weapon, even though we have his DNA from the semen, and can match it whenever we find the weapon." Liv stood along and just stared at Casey. Once again, she loved when Casey spoke with all that legal jargon, and she was looking especially gorgeous today, in a super sexy, very formfitting black pinstriped pantsuit.

"We'll keep digging," Liv replied. "But as soon as we find the murder weapon, which is a knife, we'll be able to match the blood and DNA. This guy does't seem like the type who wipes something clean, given the evidence we found and the crime scene." As Liv said that, she looked quickly at Casey who gave her a look, and then Liv's heart nearly beat out of her chest. She was getting even more turned on by looking at her beautiful redheaded wife.

"OK, Since we can charge him with the rape, I'll request a remand for bail. And since the evidence against him is overwhelming, we should get it….obviously judges don't like putting rapists back on the streets. In the meantime, find that murder weapon."

"Fine counselor," Liv said as Casey walked away. She then grabbed Rollins and delved into the evidence to see if they could, in fact, find the weapon that would lead to Palmer never seeing the light of day again.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey sat in one of her favorite little corner bars, going over some paperwork on Palmer and sipping a martini. She had court in the morning, so she wasn't planning on getting too loaded, but she did need something that would take the edge off. She took another sip, and just as the liquid hit her lips, she felt a very familiar tug on her shoulder.

"Working late again counselor," Liv said as she slid next to Casey in the booth Casey was sitting in.

"You know how it is detective. I just need to make sure I have everything straight."

Casey wanted to ask Liv whether or not she found the murder weapon, but she really didn't want to bring work into this discussion, nor was she privy to this sort of information yet. Just as she was about to open her mouth, the waiter walked by and Liv ordered a scotch. It came by very soon after and the two shared a very nice after work drink.

"Case, I've got to say, you look amazing today…not that you don't look incredible everyday, but in that suit, you look unbelievable."

Casey blushed, as she loved these sort of compliments from her wife. "Well, I got this suit tailored and taken in, so it does fit me a little better, you like?"

Liv the reached her hands across the table, and grabbed Casey's. Their fingers interlocked, and their wedding bands clicked as a surge came through both of their bodies. Just then, the waiter emerged with another scotch for Liv and then another martini for Casey. This was Casey's third, and she was already a little tipsy. Liv could hold her liquor a little better, but she knew after this one, she would be feeling it a little too.

"Case, I love you so much, I can't even begin to describe it to you," Liv said as she took a sip. Casey then took a gulp of her martini, and then replied, "Liv, you don't even have to say things like that to me. I know how much you love me." Olivia then leaned in and planted a big kiss right on Casey's lips. They kissed pretty tamely, knowing they were in a booth at a relatively crowded bar. Casey could taste the scotch on Liv's breath, and she loved it. Casey then took two more sips of her martini, and looked up and it was gone. She was legitimately drunk at this point, and just as she was about to open her mouth to tell Liv to cut her off, the waiter walked by and Liv ordered another for her. Liv then downed her scotch and ordered another for herself.

"Liv, I am already drunk, what are you doing? Plus, I have to be in court tomorrow!"

Liv smiled and then looked into her beautiful wife's eyes. "Baby, you'll be fine, and you'll make your precious court. Believe me, I am pretty loaded too, and after this next scotch, I am going to be REALLY wasted."

The drinks came, and Liv started to sip hers. She was right. She was very inebriated at this point, which was pretty unlike her. Casey sipped her fifth martini, and reached across the table and grabbed and kissed Liv's hands. She then licked one of them. Liv continued to sip her drink, and then she returned the favor and licked Casey's hands. Casey then downed her martini, and Liv Downed her scotch, and Olivia moved around the table and sat next to casey. Casey leaned in and started to really passionately make out with her beautiful wife. Both of them could taste the alcohol on each other and they loved it. Considering they were drunk, it didn't matter to them that they were in public. Their waiter also didn't care as he was just aroused by the sight of two women making out.

Casey pulled away, which angered Liv. "Liv, I really have to pee, I'm sorry, but I can't pee my pants in here." Liv then smiled as Casey walked to the bathroom. The waiter came back and Liv paid the tab and then waited for Casey to return. She then got an idea that was going to rock both of them.

"OK baby cakes, you ready to roll? Obviously we can't drive, so I'll go get us a cab," Casey said as she put her coat on.

"Case, come sit by me for a second," Liv said in a very sly, coy, brooding tone.

"Ok…Liv, what's going on here?"

"Well Case, remember when I told you how hot you looked?"

"Yeah, Liv, and….?"

"Well, it turns out you look too hot. I'm going to have to place you under citizens arrest for making the rest of the world look bad"

In Casey's drunken state, she had no idea what this meant. She just saw Liv getting up and walking behind her, and putting handcuffs on her. As the metal encircled her wrists, she really couldn't believe it.

"Liv, what? What are you doing? Please, take these off of me!"

Liv was completely stoic. She then "read Casey her rights" and walked outside with her, and the cold air both hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Liv please, I'll do anything. But please take these handcuffs off of me, and let's go home. I can't have anyone see me like this, it's too embarrassing."

"You need not worry about being embarrassed princess. You're in my world now…."

Casey got a little nervous, because she didn't know what this meant. Liv then put her hand on her arm and led her to her police car. Liv opened the back door and put Casey inside, just as she had done to thousands of other perps. She then opened the trunk and got something fun, but hid it from Casey.

"Now princess, you need to listen to me and do as I say. If you can do that, then maybe I'll let you go." Casey then got very attentive in her drunken state. Liv, then reached for Casey's jacket and unbuttoned it, and then undid her blouse, exposing her black bra. Next came Casey's slacks, which went by the wayside. Casey was wearing hi-cut lacy white panties, that turned Liv on even more.

"Nice underwear, princess….I can't wait to take them off though…"

"Liv, please, I'm begging y-"

Just as Casey tried to get the word out, Liv was kissing her again. Both of them were drunk, but still could feel the passion. Casey's wrists were hurting as all of both of their weight was on both of her hands, and the metal from the cuffs was digging inside of her. Liv then pulled away for a second and took out a strap on that she had in the trunk.

"Oh my god," Casey thought as Liv took her own pants off, exposing her simple white panties. Liv then put it on, and then took Casey's panties off and began to thrust the cock deep inside of her. Upon the first thrust, Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. She loved this sort of pleasure as Olivia continued to ride her like a cowboy. Casey felt her clit throbbing, as Olivia continued to put pressure on her with each thrust. Casey continued to scream as Olivia continued to give her so much pleasure. Liv kept all the thrusts going as she ran her hands down Casey's beautiful body. She felt her up and down, and licked her gorgeous nipples and stroked Casey's beautiful red hair. Liv then continued to ride Casey's clit as she pushed the cock deep inside of her. Casey had her fists clenched behind her back as she screamed and screamed and screamed. Finally, Casey came, and came hard. Her juices were all over Liv's backseat and all over the pants of her suit. Liv then leaned Casey up and gave her another kiss.

Casey loved how she felt, even though she was still restrained. "Jesus Christ Liv, that was fucking unreal, now please unlock me." Liv acted like she didn't hear Casey as she got her dressed, walked outside and let her out of the car. "Liv! Come on, the handcuffs! Please take them off!" Liv then walked both of them to the corner, and hailed a cab. She put both of them in, and then made their way back home.

When they arrived home, Liv took the cuffs off and the two of them passed out. As the alarm sounded at 6 the next morning, Casey, feeling hungover as hell just thought "Oh god, fuck me!


	17. Chapter 17

Casey looked at the clock once again and couldn't believe what time it was. She was beyond sore from an unbelievable night the night before, and she looked at her wrists and saw many scars from the handcuffs. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Liv was asleep beside her, snoring lightly. Casey almost always woke before Liv, and really enjoyed just watching her sleep. She had to be in court be 8 for opening arguments for the Palmer case, and it had been a long time since she had been in court this hungover. She took the first steps out of her bed, and then the morning sunlight hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god it's going to be a long day," she thought.

She made her way over to the coffee maker and started a pot. She waited for it to brew as her head just absolutely pounded. How she was going to make it through this day was still a question. Finally, her coffee was finished, and she poured it into a mug, and then put some milk and two sugars in there and sipped it slowly. She felt a little better, but her head was still pounding. She finished it up, and then headed into the shower.

As she walked inside the bathroom, she took her wedding rings off and laid them on the dresser, just like she always did. She then saw Liv starting to wake up, which she actually really loved. Being with the older brunette was amazing for Casey. Honestly, she couldn't imagine having a better partner to go through life with, and she also couldn't imagine loving anyone as much as she loved Liv. She walked over to her still half-asleep wife and gave her a nice kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said as Liv finally started to get up.

"Goodness Casey, I haven't been this hungover in a long time. I think I had a dream that we had sex in the back of my car last night…"

"Oh no, that was no dream," Casey responded.

"Oh my god Case! I have no idea what got into me. It's all coming back to me now. Wow, that was quite bold of me."

Casey leaned over and gave Liv another kiss. She felt a lot better than she did when she first woke up, and realized that she would be fine for court. She then smiled and told the beautiful detective "well, I love it when you're bold…hopefully you can be bold like that again!"

With that, Casey was off into the shower. After about ten minutes, she exited, and dried herself off, and then got dressed in a very sexy and formfitting blue suit, with a fairly tight tapered skirt. She got her briefcase, and put her rings back on, and then headed into the kitchen to meet Liv.

Liv was adorned in just a bathrobe. She had made some bacon and eggs for the two of them, and she hoped to have a few minutes with Casey before Casey had to go to court. When Casey walked out, Liv's heart skipped a beat. She was looking beautiful as ever. One of Liv's favorite things was seeing just what Casey was going to wear each and every day. Casey was pretty fashion conscious, and clothes always looked really good on her. Even when she was just in jeans and a t-shirt, she looked good. When she was wearing workout clothes or a softball uniform, Liv also found her smoking hot.

"Now this isn't fair," Liv said.

Casey looked slightly confused. "What do you mean, detective?"

"Well you come out looking all sexy, and I know you have to leave soon to be in court. Now, I am going to have to daydream about you all day long, and of course be turned on by the mere thought of you!"

Casey smiled and gave Liv a pleasant kiss. The two of them were sitting down and enjoying the simple breakfast Liv prepared, but Casey could feel Liv's eyes all over her.

"Liv, goodness, what is it? You're making me a little nervous"

"Casey, you just are on fire right now. Maybe it's the red hair contrasting with that blue, but I'm going to lose my mind looking at you."

Casey smiled. She loved those sort of compliments from Liv. Just as she said that, she got up, and gave Liv a kiss, and then headed for the door. She really couldn't late for these opening arguments, and Liv knew that. She also loved the idea of leaving Liv to daydream about her.

"Well detective, I'd like to see you later. Any chance that can happen?"

"Yes, Case, for sure. I'll try to catch you in court this morning, but if not, I will certainly find you."

Casey then gave Liv another kiss, and then headed out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey looked at the clock once again and couldn't believe what time it was. She was beyond sore from an unbelievable night the night before, and she looked at her wrists and saw many scars from the handcuffs. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Liv was asleep beside her, snoring lightly. Casey almost always woke before Liv, and really enjoyed just watching her sleep. She had to be in court be 8 for opening arguments for the Palmer case, and it had been a long time since she had been in court this hungover. She took the first steps out of her bed, and then the morning sunlight hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god it's going to be a long day," she thought.

She made her way over to the coffee maker and started a pot. She waited for it to brew as her head just absolutely pounded. How she was going to make it through this day was still in question. Finally, her coffee was finished, and she poured it into a mug, and then put some milk and two sugars in there and sipped it slowly. She felt a little better, but her head was still pounding. She finished it up, and then headed into the shower.

As she walked inside the bathroom, she took her wedding rings off and laid them on the dresser, just like she always did. She then saw Liv starting to wake up, which she absolutely loved. Being with the older brunette was amazing for Casey. Honestly, she couldn't imagine having a better partner to go through life with, and she also couldn't imagine loving anyone as much as she loved Liv. She walked over to her still half-asleep wife and gave her a nice kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said as Liv finally started to get up.

"Goodness Casey, I haven't been this hungover in a long time. I think I had a dream that we had sex in the back of my car last night…"

"Oh no, that was no dream," Casey responded.

"Oh my god Case! I have no idea what got into me. It's all coming back to me now. Wow, that was quite bold of me."

Casey leaned over and gave Liv another kiss. She felt a lot better than she did when she first woke up, and realized that she would be fine for court. She then smiled and told the beautiful detective "well, I love it when you're bold…hopefully you can be bold like that again!"

With that, Casey was off into the shower. After about ten minutes, she exited, and dried herself off, and then got dressed in a very sexy and formfitting blue suit, with a fairly tight tapered skirt. She got her briefcase, and put her rings back on, and then headed into the kitchen to meet Liv.

Liv was adorned in just a bathrobe. She had made some bacon and eggs for the two of them, and she hoped to have a few minutes with Casey before Casey had to go to court. When Casey walked out, Liv's heart skipped a beat. She was looking beautiful as ever. One of Liv's favorite things was seeing just what Casey was going to wear each and every day. Casey was pretty fashion conscious, and clothes always looked really good on her. Even when she was just in jeans and a t-shirt, she looked good. When she was wearing workout clothes or a softball uniform, Liv also found her smoking hot.

"Now this isn't fair," Liv said.

Casey looked slightly confused. "What do you mean, detective?"

"Well you come out looking all sexy, and I know you have to leave soon to be in court. Now, I am going to have to daydream about you all day long, and of course be turned on by the mere thought of you!"

Casey smiled and gave Liv a pleasant kiss. The two of them were sitting down and enjoying the simple breakfast Liv prepared, but Casey could feel Liv's eyes all over her.

"Liv, goodness, what is it? You're making me a little nervous"

"Casey, you just are on fire right now. Maybe it's the red hair contrasting with that blue, but I'm going to lose my mind looking at you."

Casey smiled. She loved those sort of compliments from Liv. Just as she said that, she got up, and gave Liv a kiss, and then headed for the door. She really couldn't late for these opening arguments, and Liv knew that. She also loved the idea of leaving Liv to daydream about her.

"Well detective, I'd like to see you later. Any chance that can happen?"

"Yes, Case, for sure. I'll try to catch you in court this morning, but if not, I will certainly find you."

Casey then gave Liv another kiss, and then headed out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Casey breezed through her opening arguments considerably easier than she thought she would. She was still really sore from last night, and her wrists definitely had some scratches and scars on them, but she really didn't care. Once, as she approached the bench, she caught herself limping a little bit. She didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone, so she tried to walk it off, and get into her normal stride as fast as possible. She must have done an OK job, because no one asked her about anything.

She found herself back in her office, going over the evidence against Palmer once again. Most of it was concrete, and she really felt like she wouldn't have a problem convincing a jury of his crimes. She closed the files and then opened her laptop and started writing more arguments and then some questions for witnesses. Casey was always prepared for anything, and regardless if it seemed rehearsed, she didn't care. She just wanted to make sure that there was nothing the opposition could slip by her.

She was typing away, when a familiar knock came on the door. She knew it was Liv on the other side.

"Come in, Liv" Casey said.

"My, my my sexy attorney knows her wife's knock!" Liv said jokingly. She then leaned in and gave Casey a very nice and polite kiss. Casey kissed her back, and felt something as she did. She really loved Liv so much, and just loved being around her. Even though she wanted to get these questions and arguments finished, Liv was the one person that she just couldn't resist.

"How was your morning?" Casey asked nicely.

"It was really nice, but it sucked not having you next to me…."

Casey smiled. She loved those little compliments from Liv.

"And Case, my goodness you look hot. I mean, you always look hot, but you are just killing that suit! How on earth am I going to make it through the day?"

"Well I guess you are just going to have to be patient, detective," Casey said innocently. "Besides, it may give this attorney some time to recover. I am so freaking sore from last night that I've been limping some. I am just hoping that nobody catches me in that limp!"

"Oh really counselor," Liv said in quite a sexy and probing voice. "You mean this detective made you sore and really got after you?" Just as Liv said that, she leaned in to kiss Casey. Casey kissed back, and before either of them knew it, they were in a passionate embrace, and making out quite intensely. Liv ran her hands through Casey's beautiful red hair, and then moved down to her beautiful body. She felt Casey's perky breasts underneath her suit, and then she ripped Casey's jacket off. After that came Casey's blouse, and Liv just stared at Casey's breasts that were concealed by her nice, lacy black bra.

"My goodness you are beautiful," Liv said.

"Well you're not so bad yourself, detective."

As Casey purred to Liv, she unbuttoned her blouse. Liv was wearing a nylon pink bra, that was very festive for her.

"My, my, my detective, a pink bra? Is it a holiday or something?"

"Oh shut up, and kiss me counselor…You know every once in a while I like to spruce things up!"

Casey smiled and leaned in and continued to make out with Liv. She then felt her beautiful breasts and reached around her and unclipped her bra, leaving Liv's wonderful C cup breasts exposed. She cupped them with her hands, and then bent down, and licked both of them expertly. Right as she did that, she heard a knock on the door.

"Casey, it's Cragen. I need you to sign a warrant. Can I come in?"

"Just a second, Captain!" Casey yelled.

"Oh shit!" Casey thought. How on earth am I going to play this off? She then reached for her clothes as fast as possible. She found her bra and put it on, and then her blouse. She tucked it in as best she could, and then she helped Liv get dressed. She had never moved this fast to put her clothes ON.

"Casey, what do you want me to do? Should I leave? Should I hide out somewhere? We still aren't telling Cragen, no?"

Casey thought for a second. "No Liv, just stay, and give him some reason why you need to see me." Casey quickly buttoned up her blouse, as did Liv. Liv was on board with the plan, even though she really didn't like lying to the captain.

"Casey, isn everything OK in there?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, just give me one more second!"

Casey then got herself together as best she could. Liv was back dressed, and she gave her a little eye, which signified she was ready to let him in.

"OK captain, come in!"

Cragen then walked in, and was very surprised to see Olivia there. He immediately questioned it before even handing Casey the warrant.

"Oh, Liv, how are you?" he asked with no hint of suspicion. "What are you doing here now?"

Liv thought quickly. What would she say?

"Oh, I just needed to ask Casey something. Nothing major."

Cragen was a typical male, and really had no idea what had just been happening. He gave Casey the warrant, which she signed. It was for the apartment of an alleged rapist. He then walked out the door and told both of them he'd see them later.

"Oh my god, that was close!" Liv said. "I can't believe he didn't figure anything out!"

"Well, you have to remember, he is a guy," Casey responded.

"That's true. But I guess I should go…we can't be scrambling around like that again!"

Casey smiled and gave Liv one last kiss. Liv then walked out the door, and Casey missed her already.


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia had actually gotten home before Casey, which was usually pretty rare. Casey's job as the ADA was much more "9 to 5 ish" even though she often pulled in some pretty intense hours. Liv usually finished around 7 or 8, but there was always the fear that should would be called in the middle of the night to have to be at some crime scene. She was hoping that this would not be the case tonight.

Casey looked at her watch. It was about seven, and she was about ready to call it a night. She sent a text to Liv that let her know she was on her way home and that she was excited to see her. Liv got it, and opened her phone and smiled. She had wanted Casey so bad ever since their little almost session in Casey's office.

Casey got in a cab and headed home. How she got to work normally fluctuated. She would still take her bike sometimes, or she'd take the subway. On days when Liv was feeling really nice, she would give her a ride, even though her office and the precinct were on opposite sides of Manhattan. When Casey didn't take her bike, she almost always took a cab back.

Meanwhile, Liv was back home getting everything ready. She had made a really nice dinner of turkey breasts, roasted potatoes and braised baby carrots, and was wearing a very sexy silk robe with some very uncomfortable lingerie underneath. This normally was not her thing at all, but she was just so horny and she really wanted Casey to look at her and lust after her tonight. She knew that she was trying hard, considering Casey would be attracted to Olivia if she was wearing a potato sack, but she still really wanted Casey to want her.

Casey got out of the cab, and paid the driver and headed up to the apartment she shared with Liv. As she put her key in the door, Liv got beyond excited, and got almost antsy. Casey entered and said, "Liv, I'm home!" and then sniffed the intoxicating aromas in the air.

"My goodness Liv, what smells so amazing?" she said as she was taken by all the beautiful smells of the lovely foods.

Liv then appeared and wrapped her arms around her redheaded wife and gave her a big kiss.

"It's so nice to have you home counselor. A certain detective has been thinking about you all day! Especially since what happened before!"

Casey smiled as she gave Olivia a long, passionate "how are you?" kiss.

"Well this attorney has wanted to see you all day too. And the fact that you cooked, and you look as hot as you do right now is certainly an added bonus."

Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey once more. She then took her robe off and showed the beautiful black lacy teddy she was wearing. Casey smiled, and gave Liv another kiss. Casey shed her jacket, and her blouse quickly, leaving her just her that same sexy lacy bra as before. Olivia then took Casey's belt off and threw it aside, and then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She then saw Casey was wearing pantyhose as per usual and laughed.

"Jesus Casey, how many layers do you have to wear?"

Casey smiled. "Well, you know how I am detective…always prepared in the cold weather!"

Casey then took off her pantyhose, and showed the black, lacy, boyshort cut panties she was wearing. Liv's eyes lit up when she saw Casey almost completely naked. They were both extremely physically attracted to each other, but of the two of them, Liv was more physically attracted to Casey. They had an insanely deep emotional connection, but they also had this extreme lust for one another. It was crazy, whenever Liv saw Casey wearing almost anything, she wanted to jump her bones.

Casey then reached for Liv's shoulder and took off the teddy she was wearing. In true Liv form, she was wearing the same bra she was wearing earlier in the day, which was odd to Casey, but she really didn't care. She then reached behind her and unclipped the bra, leaving Liv completely naked in front of her. Casey stepped back for a second to take everything in. Liv was looking amazing as usual, and her breasts were perky and her nipples were beyond erect. She stepped up and kissed Liv quickly, and then she sucked on her neck, hard. She wanted to give Liv a really, really big hickey. Like, a love mark, which meant "I own you." She then moved south and continued to kiss her neck, and moved down to sucking each one of her nipples. Casey worked hard, and Liv began to moan. Liv had always been a moaner for as long as they had been together. As Casey's tongue circled Liv's beautiful nipples, she could sense her beautiful wife was getting close to the edge. She wanted this to keep going so she back away for a second.

Liv got the hint. She undid Casey's bra and then took her panties down. The two of them then moved on to the couch, where Liv began to put her tongue deep inside Casey's pussy, when all of the sudden Casey stopped her. Casey then reversed herself on the couch, getting on the opposite end. Olivia was thrilled by this, as Casey began to eat out Liv's pussy as well. Liv then started again, as the two of them were in a full on 69. Casey loved the feeling of her tongue deep inside Liv. She was even more turned on as she could feel Olivia's breasts and extremely hard nipples grazing against her torso. This time, it was Liv who wanted to leave the mark on Casey, so as soon as she found Casey's clit, she bit down on it hard. Casey screamed at the top of her lungs, and then Liv advised her to quiet down a little.

"Ssssshhhhh, my love," Liv purred. "We can't have you waking the neighbors again, now can we?"

Casey realized Liv was right. The two of them had been chastised more than once for having loud and wild sex.

So Casey then found Liv's clit and g spot and circled it with her tongue. She worked hard as she felt it vibrating. Liv was a little more aggressive in her approach, continuing to bite down on Casey's throbbing clit. Over and over again, the two of them continued to pleasure the other. Casey's mouth was on fire as she continued to move her lips deeper and deeper into Liv. Liv started to moan again, as did Casey. Casey then screamed out "Oh my fucking god, Liv," as she came all over the couch. About a second later, Liv did the same thing. It was always amazing when the two of them had simultaneous orgasms.

They both them got up and shared another passionate kiss.

"I love you so much," Liv said.

"You know I love you too," Casey purred back.

The two of them then sat down and enjoyed the lovely dinner Liv made. Liv then checked herself in the mirror and saw the very visible, very big hickey that Casey had given her.

"Oh my god, Case, look at this thing! I don't think I have a turtleneck big enough to cover it!"

Casey laughed. "Oh, I think you do. And even if someone notices it, just tell them your sexy prosecutor wife gave it to you!"

Liv smiled and then touched Casey on the cheek. She gave her a more innocent kiss and said,

"So are you going to do the dishes?"

"I'd be honored," Casey replied.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning was Friday, and the two of them were still basking in afterglow. Casey woke up first, and then got some coffee and breakfast started. Liv then woke up and saw the massive hickey on her neck. "Shit," she thought. Not that she wasn't proud of it. She loved how Casey had marked her territory. But she just knew that the newbies were going to say something or whisper behind her back. Plus, it wasn't very professional to have a hickey at work.

She hopped in the shower and got dressed, and wore a very long turtleneck. It concealed the hickey for the most part, but the top of it did protrude a little bit out. She didn't really care that much, and kissed Casey goodbye and headed to work.

Olivia sat at her desk, going over some paperwork. Rollins then came over to drop off a file, and the two chatted for a second. Rollins then definitely realized that this was, in fact, a hickey on Liv's neck.

"Um detective, is that a hickey?" she asked.

Liv was mortified. She really didn't know what to say, but she had to think of something. She thought about saying her boyfriend gave it to her, but she didn't want to compound lies.

"Um, no detective, it's just a bruise. I fell down a couple days ago."

Rollins walked away, but didn't buy that for one second. She then got a little curious.

..

Both Casey and Olivia were thrilled to get the work week over with, and to just lay around for the weekend. Liv picked Casey up, and then the two of them headed to one of their favorite little places for dinner. At this little side cafe, no reservation was necessary. They just walked in, and took a quiet little cozy table and talked. The waitress came by and then Casey ordered a cheeseburger for herself, and a garden salad for Liv. As per usual, the two of them would go halves on the dishes.

The two sipped wine and chatted away, when, by pure coincidence Rollins walked in the door with a guy. Neither one of them saw her, but she spotted them in the distance. Well, actually she spotted Liv as she couldn't really see who she was with. She didn't want to be rude, so she went over to say hello.

As Rollins approached, Casey said to Liv, "I can't believe how lucky I am," and leaned in and kissed her. Rollins saw all of this, and couldn't believe it, and wondered if she should still say hello. The guy she was with was her brother, who was up visiting from Atlanta, so keeping him waiting wasn't the biggest deal. She thought and thought, and then decided to make her way over there.

Casey and Liv got lost in each other's eyes as they held hands across the table. Liv leaned in and gave Casey another peck on the lips, and just as that happened, a voice was heard.

"Hi detective," Rollins said politely.

Both of them were at a loss. They were "caught" even though there weren't hiding from anything or anybody. Amanda then noticed Casey's hands and saw the engagement ring and her wedding band, and she also noticed the black diamond engagement ring Casey had given Liv that adorned Liv's left hand. She then put it all together. The hickey, the "happy" Liv that she noticed and the jewelry. Casey was in fact Liv's wife.

Both of them scrambled a little bit as they really didn't know what to say or do. It wasn't the worst thing that Rollins knew, but they were going to really need her to be discreet about this.

There was so much awkwardness that it could be cut with a knife. Casey then finally broke the ice.

"Well detective, it's nice to see you outside of the precinct. Do you want to get back to your date now?

"Casey! Be polite," Liv said sharply.

"No, it's ok. That guy's my brother, who is up visiting me from Atlanta, so he doesn't mind."

Both of them wanted to address the big elephant in the room. FInally, Liv just did.

"Well, there's no hiding it any longer. Amanda, this is my wife, Casey Novak."

Even though they had already met, they had never met this way under these circumstances. So, Casey extended her hand, and Amanda shook it. Amanda was pretty blown away by all of this.

"So, I'm sorry detective, I just have to say it. You're gay? And you're married to our ADA?"

Olivia laughed. "It looks that way now doesn't it?"

Casey felt bad about being short before. "Would you guys like to join us?"

Amanda loved that idea and summoned her brother over. The four of them then sat down, and Amanda introduced her brother to everyone. She was just so fascinated by all of this, and couldn't believe that detective Benson was married to the ADA.

"Oh my god, detective! When I asked you if you had a new man, and questioned your happiness before…that was all Casey, no?"

Olivia then gave Casey a big kiss on the lips. "Yes it was. And I'm sorry for not telling you and not inviting you to the wedding, but you were new and we didn't know you very well. We just wanted to be sure before everyone knew."

Amanda was not offended at all. "It's really OK. I am still blown away. And hold on a second. Ms. Novak gave you that hickey, didn't she?"

Casey then laughed. "Well, technically, I'm Mrs. Benson, but you're right, that was all me."

Liv then gave Casey another kiss. They actually felt so much better now that Amanda new.

"So here's the deal. You know, as do Munch and Fin. But Amaro doesn't know, neither does Cragen. We'd like it if you kept this quiet and let us tell the remaining two parties," Liv said.

"Oh, no, my lips are sealed. This is your business anyway. I am just so thrilled you guys are married, and could get married. How long have you been together?"

Casey looked at Liv and then fielded the question. "Well, we've been together about five years, maybe a year after I got transferred to SVU. We took a little break after I got censured, but basically as soon as I got back, I came back to Liv."

"And we got married a few months ago, and it's been the greatest decision I've ever made," Liv replied.

The four then dined, and had amazing conversation. Everyone was so relieved about everything, and was just thrilled things were out in the open. Liv and Casey were also able to relax a lot more. They realized, that they could trust the new blonde detective.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you think it's better now that Rollins knows," Casey asked Olivia as the two walked hand in hand home.

"I think so. She seems like she's trustworthy. It's interesting now, because Cragen and Amaro are now the only two people that don't know. Do you think we should tell them?"

Casey thought as the two continued their beautiful moonlit stroll. She really was nervous about this for both of their sakes. It wasn't as much Cragen and Amaro knowing, but it was the potential of everyone around the interior and the periphery finding out. She shuddered to think about how relentless Langan would be if he knew that the ADA and the top SVU detective were married. There would be all kinds of people screaming bias against the two of them. These thoughts made her skin crawl, and just made her extremely apprehensive.

"Olivia, it's not that I don't trust them, but it's everyone else finding out. We run the risk of getting transferred, or maybe even fired, as our relationship is certainly forbidden."

The beautiful brunette looked deep into Casey's emerald eyes as they continued their stroll. She was getting even hotter by the second as she stared daggers through Casey.

"Liv, what is it? You're kinda freaking me out here."

"It's nothing Case. Just the way you described our relationship as 'forbidden' was unbelievably sexy. And couple that with the sexiness you already embody, and you're just on fire."

As the two continued to stroll, Casey began to daydream a little. She had gone from thinking about something extremely serious to really getting all light and fluffy. Olivia was a vice that she just could not shake.

"Why thank you, detective," she said flirtatiously. "But I do think we should hold out. I mean, it's only a matter of time before people find out, but we should wait as long as we possibly can. We are dealing with a very potentially dangerous situation here."

They continued to walk, and Olivia thought. Casey was right, as she normally was. Now, it was Olivia who was daydreaming. How on earth did she get so lucky to have Casey, lose her, and then find her again? She thought about the early days, when she had this extreme crush on her, but was too afraid to say something, and used bitchiness as a defense mechanism. It was unbelievable thinking about how far she had come.

As they approached their building, they rode up in the elevator and just looked into each others' eyes. They exchanged some kisses as they walked into the living room, and just sat and stared into the others' eyes. Now, as amazing as their sexual chemistry was, it was just as good to just sit and be with one another. As they sat and watched "Chocolat" they genuinely loved the other, and their love was beyond beautiful. As Olivia rested her head on Casey's shoulder, she couldn't help but think about just how lucky she was.

"I can't believe I just watched that and actually enjoyed it," Olivia said to the redhead. "I also can't believe I watched a whole movie without jumping your bones. Casey, I have the hardest time controlling myself around you…."

Casey gave Olivia a weird look. She was flattered by the compliment, but part of her thought it was bullshit.

"Olivia, are you kidding me? What about my first year at SVU? You were so mean to me, day in and day out! It got so bad that I thought about transferring. And also, it took us a year to get together, so obviously you didn't always find me so hot…."

As the words came out of Casey's mouth, Olivia smiled, and then leaned in and kissed the redhead. To Casey, what she had just said was right, but Olivia certainly had her own agenda.

"Case, let me tell you something. From the first minute I saw you, my knees buckled, and I didn't know how to handle it. Alex and I had been very close, and I was unsure if I wanted to get close to someone I worked with again, but then you came along…."

Casey looked deep into the brunette's eyes and kissed her beautiful lips. As she pulled away briefly, Olivia continued.

"You came along, and I nearly lost my mind. You were so gorgeous, and you were wearing this beautiful black suit. I just couldn't control myself. I wanted to make a move, but I was nervous that you would reject me, so I turned to being a bitch and used it as a defense mechanism, but as I got to know you better, and as we became friends, I began to fall deeper and deeper in love with you. It was so hard for me to see you everyday, looking beyond gorgeous and then having to hold all these feelings inside. It was like torture."

The two just sat. Casey had heard a little bit about how Olivia fell for her, but never anything this in depth. She cherished these moments they had together, as they continued to build even more of their relationship.

"So detective, what made you finally want to make a move on me? Were you afraid I'd say 'no'?"

"Um, Casey you have no idea. I am certainly rough and tumble, but I do have real feelings as you very well know. I just thought to myself 'if she rejects me, fine. But not knowing is worse than anything, so I closed my eyes and went for it. After our first date, I knew you were 'the one' ".

Casey was beyond flattered, and kissed Liv once more, and then took her shirt off. She looked at her beautiful round breasts, and then reached around and took her purple bra off. Casey then sucked Olivia's perky and erect nipples over and over again, and rubbed her beautiful stomach, and then tickled her, forcing Liv to giggle like a schoolgirl. Casey then rubbed her once more, and reached for the brunette's belt. As she took it off, and then her pants, Casey reached behind her, unzipped her skirt and shed it. She then took off her blouse, and her pantyhose, and deeply caressed Olivia's thighs. Casey's touch was driving Olivia wild. She looked deep into her eyes and kissed Casey, as the redhead took two fingers and inserted them deep inside her beautiful wife. As Olivia moaned softly, Casey caressed her beautiful pussy. Casey felt Olivia's clit vibrating beneath her as she continued to push her fingers deeper and deeper inside of Olivia. Casey pushed and pushed and Olivia moaned and moaned as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Casey pushed once more, this time extra hard, and Olivia shot out an explosive orgasm, all over Casey and the couch. Casey licked her fingers, and then kissed Liv, who wasn't repulsed by the gesture at all.

"You may have waited a while for me, but you've got me now, and I am never, ever going anywhere. Believe that," Casey purred.

"You better not, because I have so many dreams wrapped up in you Casey."

Casey smiled and kissed Olivia once more. It was amazing how compatible they were, and just how safe they made each other feel.


	23. Chapter 23

"Really? Jesus captain? When?" Olivia said on the phone. Casey knew that whatever was happening, the conversation wasn't going to be particularly good for her, but she tried to keep a brave face. She heard Olivia hang up the phone, and braced herself as her beautiful wife approached her.

"Case, we have to talk," she said. Casey's stomach turned as she waited in anticipation for what her wife had to say. "As I'm sure you figured out, that was Cragen. It turns out there is a rapist out there in that we need to find…."

Casey knew the second part of this conversation and was dreading it. She knew Olivia would have to go undercover somewhere, which always made her nervous. During these times her contact with Olivia was scarce at best, and she was always put in situations that were even more dangerous than her normal job.

"OK Liv, where do you have to go?" the redhead asked.

"South Carolina. He's allegedly raped three women down there without a conviction after having raped seven here in New York. And before you ask, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for, but I'll tell you this. I will be back as soon as possible and cannot wait to get back into our bed and back into your loving arms."

"As much as I hate to have to share you, this bastard needs to be put away and I can't think of anyone better to do it than you. So, be safe, and you come home to me when you're finished. When do you have to leave? Tomorrow?"

"Goodness Casey, you know me and this unit so well. Yes, Rollins and I are on a plane down to Charleston tomorrow morning. But, I will be here tonight…."

Casey's ears and eyes perked up as she heard her beautiful wife's tone deepen. Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey deeply, and then reached for her black long-sleeved t-shirt and took it off, and the reached behind Casey and unclipped her bra. Casey's beautiful, small, perky breasts dangled and jiggled, and then Olivia took her tongue and circled her nipples very playfully. She smiled as she continued licking her nipples as her wife began to moan softly. Olivia rubbed Casey's stomach, and blissfully tickled her, causing Casey to softly giggle. Olivia loved Casey's laugh, and loved it even more when she laughed at the result of something Olivia did. She arched her back and kissed Casey's beautiful lips once more as she reached for the top of the black sweatpants that she was wearing, and took them off. Casey's eyes perked up as she saw her wife's beautiful black nylon bikini panties, something that was very formal and festive for Olivia.

"Wow detective, fancy for you," the redhead purred seductively.

"Well only the best for my beautiful wife," Liv whispered as she took her shirt and her bra off.

Casey took her pants and her panties off, and then Olivia certainly got the hint and reached for Casey's pussy and inserted three fingers far deep up there as she could, and then rubbed her stomach with the other hand, and continued to kiss Casey's beautiful lips. She continued to massage Casey's pussy with one hand, and softly touched her throbbing clit with the other. Casey was now in full-on screaming mode as Olivia had touched all of her buttons expertly and was giving her some extreme passion. Olivia worked inside her with one hand, and alternated between rubbing her clit and her stomach with the other as Casey screamed and moaned over and over again over again. Olivia took one last final thrust with her fingers, as deep inside Casey as she could possibly reach, and then Casey screamed at the top of her lungs while she let out a ferocious orgasm. About a second later, Olivia also released, soaking the nice black panties that she had kept on during this amazing time.

As the two of them basked in afterglow, Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife's cheek and whispered "don't ever forget tonight. And before you know, I'll be back waiting to pleasure you once again."

* * *

><p>Olivia got dressed in her hotel room, and was thankful that she didn't have to do work as a hooker or anything like that. She and Rollins would be working in a bar where this prick, Derek Stansfield, frequented. Olivia would be posted as the bartender while Rollins was the waitress. The local police department in Charleston knew both of them were there as did the owner of the bar. Only the owner knew both of their true identities for risk of their covers being blown. As Olivia took one final look at herself, she was wearing nice low rise jeans that Casey actually gotten her, and a nice wavy black, sparkly top, she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Rollins, and just told her to come in. Rollins was dressed similarly, and asked Olivia if she was ready, and Olivia said she was.<p>

When the two got inside the bar and started working, they marveled at just how beautiful everyone in there was. There were Southern Belles all over the place, beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed men and women, and debutante looking ladies. It was seriously remarkable the caliber of beautiful people that were in this town. As Rollins came over to Olivia, seemingly to put an order in, she simply remarked:

"Can you believe the amount of hotness in here? I swear I never saw this many beautiful people in Atlanta."

Olivia laughed as she made a drink. "Well, Southern Belles I guess. And yes, there are some lovely ladies and men in here, but I believe you know where my bread is buttered."

Rollins laughed as she took a full tray of drinks from Olivia and then headed over to a waiting table. As soon as she was gone, a very gross looking guy with slicked back hair, blue eyes and a nice smile approached the bar and requested a Makers Mark on the rocks. In trying to figure out who this prick was, Olivia was IDing everyone who asked her for a drink, and low and behold, as she looked at this guy's ID, she saw that it read "Derek Stansfield." Olivia was curious as to why he wouldn't change his name, but it didn't matter as much to her as long as they caught him. She looked at him as she handed him his drink, and then he moved into full-on sleazebag mode.

"I haven't seen you here before," he said.

Olivia was cracking up on the inside as she had heard things like this over and over and over again from a multitude of different perps.

"I just moved here from Chicago," she answered. "And this is my first night working here. It took me forever to find a job!"

Rollins watched on as Olivia kept on talking to him. She realized that this was the guy, as she recognized him from pictures, and also realized that Olivia would only be talking to him if here were connected to the case in some way. She wanted to make sure Olivia was fine, so she kept a close eye on her.

"Well, if you want a tour guide, you know, someone to help you see Charleston and all it has to offer, let me know. You're really, really beautiful."

"Maybe," Olivia said.

"I'm Derek," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Samantha. Samantha Walker."

He walked away, and left Olivia a $20 tip on a drink that was $6. On the bill, he had written his phone number, a move that Olivia expected from a guy like him. As he mingled with many other young looking women, Rollins came back over to Olivia.

"So that's the bastard?" she said.

"Yeah, that's him. God, I want to walk over to him, and slap the cuffs on him and drag him outta here right now, but we'll have to be patient. He seems to like me, and wants to see me, so we'll see where that goes. God, I've seen so many pricks like him, I just want to see him go down. Hopefully he'll do something to sink himself, he doesn't seem overly bright."


	24. Chapter 24

Olivia was back at the bar, working, getting things ready when Stansfield walked in with a girl that couldn't have been older than 18. He immediately found Olivia and asked her what was going on, and she actually responded without a lie and said she had called him, and he didn't respond. He still seemed interested in Olivia and once again told her that he wanted to see her. He then ordered two drinks for him and his friend and then went on to circulate.

Olivia knew this girl was nowhere near 21, and as soon as he was gone, she pulled her aside.

"Hi, I know you aren't 21, can you show me some ID? I'm not going to call the cops or throw you out of here or anything, but I just want to know how old you actually are."

The young girl who was very pretty, reached in her purse and handed Olivia an ID that had a fake name and said she was 31 years old.

"Come on. I know you aren't 31, don't make me look stupid. What's your real name and your real age?"

The girl flinched as she knew she was caught in a lie, but didn't know for sure if she wanted to trust Olivia. She finally exhaled and began.

"My name is Rachael. Rachael Kaplan" she said softly. "I'm 16."

Olivia was irate that Derek would bring someone so young into a bar like this, but she also knew just the kind of sick freak he was. She wanted to go and arrest him right then and there, but realized she couldn't so she kept on talking to Rachael. She kept herself busy by taking other people's drink orders, but she made sure to get the info she needed from the young girl.

"How many times has Derek brought you here?" she asked. She could sense the nervousness in Rachael as Derek shot her a look that basically said "don't tell anyone anything." Like she had done with thousands of other victims, she was respectful, and waited to get the information she needed.

There was still silence in the air, and Olivia realized that this wasn't going to go well when Derek approached the bar and asked for another Makers Mark on the rocks. Olivia gave it to him, and then the two of them walked away and got into a very obvious argument.

"Shannon!" Olivia said a shade louder than her normal tone. "Shannon" was Rollins' fake name, which she still wasn't used to as it took her a second to realize Olivia was talking to her.

"Yeah Liv, what is it?" Rollins said, leaning in, making it look like Olivia was giving her an order.

"Keep an eye on those two," she said as she pointed at Stansfield. "It's clear that girl is a victim and she's intimidated. I almost got her talking before, but that douchebag honed in and got her away."

"No problem, Liv. I'll do just that."

"What the fuck did you tell her?" Derek yelled as he slightly grabbed Rachael. At this point, Olivia's natural instincts kicked in and she galloped around the bar to break things up.

"Is there a problem here?" She said.

"No, no problem. We were just leaving actually."

With that, Derek gave Olivia another enormous tip and walked out. Olivia was mad because she felt like she was close to making a breakthrough with Rachael, but the bastard got in the way.

At the end of the night, Olivia and Amanda were counting receipts and trying to figure out exactly what to do to nail this guy when a very familiar face walked in.

"Samantha," the very young voice said nervously.

Olivia and Rollins both turned around and saw it was Rachael, and she was beyond nervous and almost trembling. It was clear that Derek had no idea she was there, and she was definitely going against everything she was supposed to be doing.

"Rachael" Olivia said. "It's so great to see you. Have a seat. Do you want me to get you some water or something?"

"No, I'm ok. I just feel bad about what happened before, and wanted to come and tell you something. The thing is, well, here it is. Derek really takes care of me. He's paid for modeling and acting classes for me, so I can eventually get out of this town. I have done things with him that I know I shouldn't, but I need to in order to ultimately get out of here."

Both Rollins and Olivia sat there not in complete shock, as they had both heard this story so many times before. Olivia wanted to be nurturing to the young girl and support her through what was obviously an extremely difficult time in her life.

"I understand Rachael, but until you say or do something, Derek is going to keep taking advantage of you."

Rachael nervously leaned back and actually got a little angry. She had no idea who Olivia really was, and wondered just how she could actually help her.

"You don't understand," she said nervously. "It's such a small town vibe here and Derek knows all the cops and everything. Plus, he's wealthy and well connected so he never gets in any real trouble."

Olivia realized that she shouldn't do this, but she reached into her purse and pulled out her badge. "He doesn't know all the cops here…." she said.

Rachael looked stunned. "Wait, you're a police officer? Am I in trouble or something?"

"No Rachael, you aren't in trouble. But my partner and I want to lock Derek away for good, but we can only do so if you help us."

As Olivia said that, Rachael's phone rang, and it was Derek. The two of them begged her to stay, but at this point, she was too brainwashed to be helped, and she scurried out the door.

"I really hope she doesn't do anything stupid" Liv said.


	25. Chapter 25

Casey sat at her desk and finished typing up an opening and closing argument for a case she had the next day. She looked at the picture on her desk of her and Liv, and just sat and thought. She missed Olivia so much, but was trying to stay strong through the whole thing, but this whole process was almost impossible. Olivia had been undercover many times before, but this was the first time they had been separated for a significant length of time since they had been married. As she clicked "save" she saw her phone vibrating on her desk. It was Olivia.

"Why hello there counselor, still at the office I see…."

Casey was dumbfounded about how well her wife knew her.

"I can't believe you knew that," Casey said. "It's unbelievable how well you know me."

"Well, I know without me you'd be pouring yourself into work, so I figured that's what you'd be doing now. Let me also ask you this, how many books have you read since I've been gone?"

Casey was embarrassed. Olivia had been gone for six weeks and she was ploughing her way through some literature.

"Only six actually. Without you, I do have a remarkable amount of free time on my hands…"

"Six? Are you kidding me Casey? I've only been gone six weeks and you've read six books? I'm not sure I could read six books in a year."

Casey laughed. "Well, maybe you couldn't. But a lot of that is my fault as you are normally busy when I'm around…."

Olivia was getting beyond hot as she heard Casey's fairly low, throaty voice. She didn't tell her, but as she spoke, she reached inside her pants and began to touch herself.

"How is the case coming?" Casey asked.

Olivia knew that she shouldn't share this kind of information with Casey, but there was no one on this world she trusted more than her so she figured that she would be OK telling her.

"It's OK. This guy Stansfield is a real prick. We were close a couple weeks ago with one of his victims, but she got scared at the last minute. He seems to like me though and is always asking to take me out and such, but things keep coming up that deter me from getting close to him."

"Coming up?" Casey said. Now it was her turn to show how well she knew her wife. "Olivia, this is not the traditional Olivia Benson I know and love. I realize that maybe you don't want to get close to him because of me, or what he may do to you, but you owe it to the victims, those poor little girls, to do whatever it takes to bring this cocksucker to justice. So I suggest the next time he asks you to do something, you do it. Hell, maybe he'll fall on his own granade."

These words brought a big smile to Olivia's face as Casey was dead on. "You're right Casey. I do feel like this guy isn't very smart, and I can nail him. He seems like the typical arrogant rapist."

Just as Olivia said that, she heard a knock on the door. "I'm sorry Casey, but someone's here. I've gotta go, but I'll call you as soon as I can."

Olivia hung up the phone and walked to the door of her hotel room, and right before she opened the door, she realized that her pants weren't zipped up. She quickly corrected that problem, and opened the door, only to find Rachael and an equally young friend of hers, incredibly battered and beaten. Her heart sank as Derek had gotten to them yet again.

"Does your offer for help still stand?" Rachael said.

"Of course it does sweetheart, please come in."

"What's your name?" Olivia asked the other very young girl.

"It's Alice, and I'm 15," she answered.

"Can you both tell me what happened to you tonight?"

They both exhaled and told a very sordid story about how Derek had come home drunk, and ordered one of them to sodomize him with a strap on while the other gave him a blow job. When the first shift was over, the switched. When it was all over, Derek decided the job wasn't to his liking and he beat the hell out of both of them. This whole tale disgusted Olivia to no end, and she vowed that she would put this fucker behind bars.

"We need to take you both to the hospital and get you guys checked out," Liv said. "You both have some serious bruises and probably some broken bones, and you need serious medical attention. What are your parents phone numbers?"

"Olivia, please, if we go into the hospital, Derek will find us, and who knows what he'll do. Please, can we stay with you? And please don't call our parents."

Olivia was less than impressed with this diatribe as she had heard the same thing many times before. She wasn't asking the two girls, but politely telling them what was going to happen.

"Rachael, Alice, listen. I know this is hard, but you need to see doctors, and your parents need to know what's happening. Rachael, you said you haven't seen or talked to your parents in six months, despite all of their efforts to try to get you to come home?"

"Yes, that's true," the young girl said softly

"Trust me. I will make sure nothing happens to either one of you. I'll get police officers to watch your rooms in the hospital, and I'll also make sure Derek doesn't come anywhere near you anymore. You can trust me, I promise."

The girls agreed, and Olivia drove them to the hospital for X-rays, and told the staff there the situation. Charleston PD responded and brought two uniformed officers to guard the two of them, and a restraining order was filed against Derek. It turns out they each had deep contusions, two broken rips, and Alice had a fractured cheekbone.

Olivia really wanted to stay the night with them, but realized she needed to step things up in terms of collaring this guy, so she stayed as long as she could, and then she called the bar and told the owner and manager not to give anyone her address and also obviously not to tell anyone that these two girls were in the hospital. Then she called Rollins and asked her to come over. They then called the girls some more and did more research, and found out this was a pattern of Derek's. Drunken rages and forcing girls to sodomize him and then give him a blow job followed by beating the hell out of them. When all this was finished, they went to the local precinct, where they knew who Olviia and Rollins were, and they gave them a written statement from the girls that Olivia had gotten as well as one they had tape recorded. In the statement they said there were 10 other young girls with similar stories.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Olivia showed up for work, only to find out that Derek had seemingly skipped town. When the local cops went to arrest him for assault, he was gone, which pissed Olivia off to no end. She was having good night at the bar, as it was busy and people were thirsty, but she just couldn't shake not being able to give these girls some justice.

However, at about 1:45 AM a very familiar face rolled in. Derek was stumbling around, clearly drunk and wanting to see Olivia.

"How's my favorite bartender doing?" he asked.

Olivia smelled the stench of booze on his breath. She wanted to arrest him right there, but unfortunately, she couldn't. Her first instinct told her not to serve him, but she remembered what Casey said, and got him talking.

"I'm doing OK handsome, how about you?" Those words felt like poison as they came out of Olivia's mouth.

"I'm OK. How about a Makers Mark on the rocks?"

Olivia poured the drink, and Derek took three sips of it before putting it down. Then, she got lucky as her initial suspicions were true, and he really wasn't the smartest guy around.

"You wanna go out with me later?" he asked. Olivia honestly couldn't believe she had gotten this lucky.

"Well, I'm off in ten minutes, and then I have to count some receipts, but if you don't mind waiting, I'm all yours."

Derek then sat down, and waited, and then Rollins came up to the bar.

"Make sure you follow us, or you get some uniforms to do so. He's asked me out after I leave work."

"OK, gotcha," Amanda responded.

True to the lowlife prick he was, Derek waited as Olivia finished up. When she got all her cash from the night, she walked around the bar, and he put his arm around her and the two walked out the door with Rollins keeping a very close eye on them.

"I'll call a cab," Olivia said.

"No need," Derek responded.

Olivia had no idea what that meant, but she followed him anyway. With Rollins and some Charleston PD behind her, she knew things were going to be OK, but she was genuinely curious as to what was about to happen. Derek made things even more obvious when he pulled out a credit card from his jacket, and walked up to an older Nissan Ultima, jimmied the lock and walked right inside of it.

"Are you kidding me?" Olivia thought. "This guys is even dumber than I thought. Wow."

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Sure, I like a guy who is dangerous. This is going to be quite a joyride," she said as she sat in the front seat.

"And how about an herbal refreshment?" he asked as he pulled out a joint and handed it to Olivia

Olivia took it, and within ten seconds of her doing so, a chorus of sirens chimed in the air, and several police cars surrounded the stolen vehicle. She heard Derek scream "fuck!" as they all surrounded the car.

The cops got Derek out, arrested him and put him in the back of a car, and then, a young, cute female police officer walked over to Olviia's side and asked her to get out. She recognized this woman, and saw her name-tag on her uniform read "Fadool". Her first name was Deborah Ann, but she went by Debbie, and Olivia and Amanda both met her when they were meeting with the Charleston police the second day they were down there.

"Hey, I know you" Debbie said. "You're that northern cop that's trying to catch this guy," she continued in a very thick southern accent.

"Yes, that's me Debbie, and I've been working two months trying to put this prick away, so you have to arrest me and make it look real, or my cover is blown."

Debbie did as she was told, and patted Olivia down, and then cuffed her very tightly with her hands behind her back.

"Samantha Walker, you are under arrest for accessory to grand theft auto, and drug possession. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can or will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just told you?"

Olivia nodded her head as Debbie walked her over to the car and put her in the back seat. She saw Rollins and smiled at her, as she never thought she'd be walking by Rollins in handcuffs. She sat for about 15 minutes before Debbie and her partner drove her to the precinct.

"So, how much closer are we to getting the bastard?" Debbie asked with her very pronounced southern drawl.

"Very close" Olivia said as she squirmed in the backseat, with the handcuffs digging into her wrists. "Goodness Debbie, did you have to put these on so tight?"

"You said to make it look real!" she answered sharply.

"You're right. Anyway, we're close. These charges help a lot, as he is much dumber than I thought. With him locked up on these additional charges, hopefully the other victims come forward and we can put him away for the rest of his miserable life."

As Olivia finished, Debbie pulled into the precinct, and led Olivia in, and sat her down in a room with the rest of the ladies who had been arrested that night. She thought this may happen, getting held so Stansfield didn't suspect anything. After about an hour, her wrists felt like they were on fire, due to how tight her cuffs were and just how much they dug into her. She really wanted to be let out of them, and that finally happened when a corrections officer came and got her, undid her handcuffs and got her fingerprints and mugshots.

Then came a part which wasn't so fun. This corrections officer had no idea who Olivia was, and thought she was just a regular prisoner, so she commenced in giving her a full-blown cavity search.

"You need to take all of your clothes off," the guard said very thoroughly. "And when you're finished fold everything next to you."

Olivia wasn't too keen on this, and really didn't love the idea of being naked in front of a stranger, but she realized she had to do it. If it meant that prick Stansfield was locked away forever, she would do absolutely anything. So, she first took her shirt off and folded it next to her, and then her belt, pants and socks. Her skin was crawling as her feet touched the dingy and disgusting jailhouse floor, but she just thought to herself "this will be over soon, and what I'm doing is so much better than what Stansfield is going through." Olivia thought she was finished and there was an awkward lull between the two of them, and she really didn't know what was going on. Finally the guard enlightened Olivia on the holdup.

"Um, Ms. Walker, you need to take ALL of your clothes off like I said, meaning you need to take your bra and underwear off."

Olivia was very embarrassed that she didn't follow orders like she should have, but then she did, as she took off her white cotton panties and white nylon bra. She then stood up, and heard the guard putting gloves on, which she knew was not a good sign. She had her hands raised on the wall and stood fairly spread eagle, and unfortunately heard footsteps, and then felt hands feeling up and down her legs, and then she felt the guard spread her ass cheeks wide open. This was thoroughly humiliating, but she thought that it would be over soon. The guard looked inside her asshole for what felt like an hour but actually only was about two minutes. She then turned around and opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out to make sure she wasn't hiding anything in there.

The guard checked Olivia's long, shoulder length, chocolate brown locks, and then looked underneath each of her breasts. Then, came the most humiliating part as she looked deep inside her vagina. She spread it with her fingers, and stuck one slightly up there which oddly enough, slightly turned Olivia on. Finally, this horrible process was over, and the guard handed Olivia an fresh orange jumpsuit and a pair of simple white cotton panties, similar to the ones she had already been wearing.

"I don't get a bra?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry," the guard answered. "We don't allow underwires in here, and I'm told we don't have any cotton ones left. If you're here for a little while, I'll try to find you one."

Olivia hoped she wouldn't be there that long, maybe just a night or two, but she'd stay as long as it took to bring Derek to justice. She then put her panties and jumpsuit on, and the guard walked her over to her cell.

When the cell door closed, it was really a trip. She had been in jail for undercover assignments before, but each time it shook her up. Just having all of her freedom taken away was something that no one really could ever get used to.

She couldn't believe she was actually in jail. After about two hours, she got a cellmate, Eileen, who was very nice, and was also there for some sort of drug possession.

"Walker!" A guard said forcefully.

"Yes guard?" Olviia answered.

"Time to make your phone call."

The guard opened the door and told Olivia to put her hands behind her back, and the brunette obliged. Then, she cuffed Olivia tightly and walked her over to the phone area. Olivia had no idea who she was going to call, as she couldn't blow her cover, as she actually didn't mind being locked up. If she was locked up, then it surely meant that Stansfield was too. Thinking about the only person she really wanted to talk to, she told the guard the number and she dialed.

"Hi, Casey, how are you?" Olivia said.

Casey got very nervous as she saw it was about 3:30 in the morning. "Liv, I'm fine, but are you OK? Why are you calling so late?"

"Casey, now, don't freak out when I tell you this, ok?"

Those words were never good, and of course she was going to freak out after Olivia said them.

"OK, Casey, I'm in jail, but I'm ok, really I am."

Casey went numb when she heard this. What on earth could Olivia have done to land her in jail? Or was the brunette just playing a joke on her and she was actually outside her front door?

"Liv, are you serious? You're really in jail? Why? and how?"

"Oh I'm in jail Casey. I handcuffed behind my back and wearing an orange jumpsuit right now as a guard holds the phone up to my ear. They seem not to fuck around in Charleston."

"Hurry it up," the guard said.

"OK Casey, I don't have much time. But, I took your advice, and that asshole Stansfield came to the bar tonight, and asked me out, and it turns out, he sunk himself. I told him I'd go out with him, and as I am going to get a cab, he takes out a credit card and uses it to pick a lock on a car, then offers me some weed, which I don't smoke. After about a minute, cops are surrounding us and they arrest me to keep my cover in tact."

Casey was relieved that this was all "case related".

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Not exactly sure how long I'm going to be here, but I can survive. I'm sure they'll take good care of me. Anyway, I've gotta go now Case, I'll call you as soon as I can."


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Olivia woke up in her cell. She hadn't dreamed this at all, and she was really in jail. At about 8, a guard came over to the cell, unlocked it, cuffed her behind her back and then brought her to an interview room.

After about 15 minutes, a Charleston detective, Amanda and a DA came in.

"Man, you guys really don't mess around here," Olviia said with a chuckle as she turned around and showed everyone the beautiful chrome on her wrists.

"Well, we had to make it real," the other detective said. As he said that, Rollins laughed. Never did she think she'd ever see Olivia Benson behind bars.

"Never thought I'd see you cuffed and clad in orange," Rollins joked. Olivia smiled. "Well, it turns out I'm a badass. What can I say?" she replied.

"OK, Olivia here's the story," Rollins said. "Today, 10 other girls have come forward and said that Derek raped and bribed them and are willing to testify against him, and he'll be held without bail. That's just here. We've also gotten calls from 8 other victims in New York who are willing to testify against him."

"So the long and the short of it, your work is done here detective. We'll be sure to have to out of here by the end of the day."

Olivia was thrilled as an officer took her cuffs off and led her back to her cell. After about an hour, she saw a very familiar face.

"Hi Olivia," Debbie said. Debbie was really beautiful. She would have fit right in at the bar Olivia and Rollins worked in. She was about 5'7" with very blonde hair, blue eyes and an amazing, athletic body. She also probably had C cup breasts which was a little unusual for someone with such an athletic build. On first glance, you'd think she was a beauty contestant, not a cop.

"Hey Debbie," Olivia replied. "How goes things?"

Debbie was wearing her police uniform, and was a little shy and embarrassed as she approached the bars to the cell. "I'm OK Olivia, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for having to arrest you the way I did last night. I didn't want or mean for you to have to spend time in jail."

Olivia was flattered that this young, beautiful woman thought enough of her to say that. "Debbie, it's 100 percent fine. You were doing what you had to do, and what I told you do to. If you hadn't done that, then maybe Derek would have suspected something. Now, he'll be locked in a cage forever."

Debbie then reached for a bag that was under her and handed it to Olivia. It was some really nice ribs, mac and cheese and cole slaw. It was like Debbie had read her mind.

"I figured you should have some good southern barbecue other than this awful prison food. Did you even get anything today?"

"Yeah, I got some cold cereal and stale toast," Olivia answered. "But thank you for this, I'll definitely enjoy it."

"When are you leaving our beautiful city?" Debbie asked.

"As soon as I get out of here actually. I can't wait to get home and see my wife."

Debbie got a little sad when she heard that as she was developing a little crush on Olivia. She had no idea Olivia was married, and why would she? Olivia didn't wear her rings or anything while she was undercover. She then played a little dumb.

"Wait, you're married? And you're gay?"

"Haha, it looks like it now, doesn't it? My wife is amazing, and I have missed her so much…I have really, really missed sex with her."

Olivia realized that she was over-sharing, but she didn't care. As she finished, she heard a guard call her, and unlock the cell and hand her the clothes from the night before.

"Debbie, if you're ever in New York, look my wife and I up. Maybe we can do dinner sometime or something," the brunette said as she wrote down her info. She finished up, and then headed out to get changed and then to head back to the hotel and to the airport. She was chomping at the bit to see casey again.

"Guard, I just have to do one thing," Olivia said as she finished putting her clothes from the night before on. She found one of the lead Charleston detectives on this case and gave a request. He gave her a weird look, and was nervous about it, but obliged.

As Olivia walked through the corridor in this gross, rotten male prison, she was disgusted but thrilled to know that Derek Stansfield would be in a place like this forever. As she got to his cell, she saw him, on his knees and clad in orange, just as she had been a few hours earlier.

"You better get used to that position, as you'll be using it a lot as you spend the rest of your miserable life in here," she uttered sharply.

"Samantha? They let you out? How?" he said incredulously.

"Derek, my name is actually Olivia, and here's why they let me out," the detective reached in her bag and showed him her badge.

"Wait a minute? You're a cop? This whole thing was a setup?"

"Yes, you worthless prick, I'm a cop. And honestly, I was nervous about figuring out how to convict you, but your dumb ass sunk yourself when you stole a car with me in it. I swear, some criminals are dumb, but you are almost certifiably dumb."

"I can't believe it," he said sadly.

"Well believe it. And the grand-theft and drug possession is the least of your worries. At last count, 23 of your victims both here and in New York have come forward and are willing to testify that you raped, bribed and sodomized them. Man, child molesters get it the worst in prison, but rapists certainly don't get it easy either. And gosh, wait until other prisoners get word that you actually like sodomy and getting penetrated in the ass with a strap-on...lord, you are going to have so much fun in here," she said sarcastically. "I really hope you get paired with a 300 pound weightlifter, who likes to reach for things in the dark, and likes pretty, Southern gentlemen"

"Please can you help me?" he said feebly. "I won't survive in here. Please, I am begging you."

Olivia walked away as he plead his case. She was thrilled that she had done her job, and was even more thrilled that she was going home to see the woman she loved most in this world.


	28. Chapter 28

Casey sat on her bed in just a robe, with nothing underneath it, about ready to take a shower. She got things together and then headed inside, loving it as the hot water soothed her body. Olivia was on her way home, but Casey had no idea exactly when she was arriving.

Olivia got out of a cab and headed up to the apartment they shared, and heard Casey in the shower and thought it was a perfect time to surprise her lovely wife. She took all her clothes off and threw them on the ground and tiptoed inside and put her hands over Casey's eyes.

"Guess who?" the brunette whispered

Casey got a little startled, but knew it was Olivia, and she was beyond thrilled to see her. She turned around and kissed Olivia so passionately as the hot water shot on both of them. Olivia then pulled away for a second.

"Wow, it looks like someone missed me…."

"Olivia, you have no idea. Lying in this big bed alone, not having you next to me every night. Not having you subtly, well you think it's subtle, but it's pretty obvious to me, check me out as I'm in court or in the squad room. It's always just so hard when you're not here."

Olivia returned the kiss. "Wait, you notice when I check you out? Seriously?

"Um, yes Liv. No one else does, but there are times when I am going on about something, and I look over and you're staring directly at my ass. It's fine. Only I know it's happening."

The water flowed onto both of, them, and their hair got wet and tangled, but they absolutely loved it. Olivia kissed casey again, and ran her fingers up and down Casey's lovely, beautiful wet body. She moved down, and stuck her tongue inside of Casey's beautiful pussy. It was crazy that about 36 hours ago, a prison guard was doing this to her, in a very nonsexual manner, and now, she was pleasuring her wife in the highest of sexual manners. She slid her tongue inside Casey and hit her g spot, and preyed on it over and over and over again. Casey was moaning uncontrollably as Olivia's tongue worked wonders inside of her. Along with her tongue, the brunette slid her hands up and down Casey's wonderfully muscular thighs as the hot water and steam poured onto each of them. Olivia's long brown hair was wet and tangled which turned Casey on even more for some reason. Olivia continued to slide her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her when finally both of them came on the shower floor. They then shared a lovely, playful hug as Casey reached up and turned the hot water off. Olivia was back. Finally.

…


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long, but i'm just getting back into the swing of things now...As always, read, review and enjoy!_

On a Saturday morning, Casey woke up before Liv and began preparing some breakfast, which had become customary at this point. She loved doing these sort of little things for Olivia, and even though Olivia was a decent cook, Casey preferred her own cooking. As she was making the coffee and getting the batter ready for the pancakes, she heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell could this be?" she thought as she looked at the clock on the oven, seeing it was 7:33 AM. It had been a week since Olivia returned from South Carolina, and they were just getting back into their normal routine again. Now, whomever this mystery person was at the door, could potentially throw a wrench into things. Casey quickly tried to fix herself up for whomever it was, but quickly realized that these efforts were futile as she just had to bear it with her pajama pants and three quarter length t-shirt with no bra and robe. As she approached the door and peered through the peephole, she saw an absolute bombshell on the other end. "Who the hell is this?" she thought.

She opened the door and saw this amazingly gorgeous blonde woman standing on the outside. She wondered just who it could be, and got extremely nervous, and immediately thought the worst.

"Hi, I'm looking for Olivia Benson," the voice said nervously. "I'm Deborah Ann. We met in Charleston."

Casey's heart sank. Did Olivia have an affair that she didn't tell her about? Just who was this amazingly beautiful woman?

Casey then cleared her throat. "Well, Olivia is sleeping right now, but I'm her wife, and I could get her up if it's urgent."

Just as Debbie was about to say something, Olivia walked out of their bedroom and was quite surprised to see these two beautiful women standing together.

"Debbie?" she said very surprised.

"Yes, Olivia, it's me, and I'm so sorry to just spring up on you this early and on a Saturday, but you said if I was ever up north that I should come and find you, and well, I'm up north now, sooo…."

Casey was growing agitated as no one was filling her in on just what was going on.

"Um, could someone please tell me what's happening right now?" Casey demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Case. Debbie was one of the uniforms down in Charleston that actually arrested me when we put away Derek. You could say that she's partially responsible - very indirectly for getting Derek put away for life."

Casey was a little relieved, but she didn't quite have all the answers.

"Casey, Olivia was so nice about me arresting her and having to spend a night in jail, and I felt so guilty for what I did to her, and she told me to come see the two of you if I was ever in New York, so…."

"And just so you know Casey, all Olivia did was talk about you during her brief stay in Charleston jail. And by looking at you, I can absolutely see why."

Casey started to feel better, and it was clear that this woman was not a threat and that she and Olivia never did anything while they were in South Carolina.

"So Debbie, what brings you by?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I made a decision. And it's a bit of a life-changing one, and I didn't really know who to talk to about it, so here we are."

"Well, what is it?" Olivia asked with a hint of nervousness.

Deborah Ann then exhaled as she delivered this news. "Well, I quit the force down in Charleston," she said as the words felt a little like acid as they exited her mouth.

Casey and Olivia both looked at each other as they sort of knew what was coming up next, but were hoping that maybe Debbie would say something different.

"And the second part of everything is that I want to move here….and join the NYPD."

Olivia and Casey's suspicions were confirmed. Olivia was very nervous for Debbie, simply because this world and this style of policing was so different from what she was accustomed to in South Carolina. She wondered if she could actually pull it off.

"Are you sure about all of this, Debbie?" Olivia asked nervously. "This is really a long way from Charleston."

"I have thought and thought and thought about this and gone over it so many times," Debbie answered. "But, I'm 32 and have lived in Charleston my whole life, and felt a little like I was getting suffocated and not growing down there, and realized that I just had to get out of there," she said, as Casey noted her subtle southern accent.

Casey then looked at Olivia and then at Debbie. "Well, you can stay with us before you get on your feet. And I am sure my beautiful wife here will do anything she can to help you find a job in a precinct." Casey then reached over and caressed Olivia's leg and then gave her a nice kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, of course I will, Debbie. I'm not sure about the overall hiring situation, but my word means a little something, so that should help you."

"Are you guys serious? I was just going to stay at a hotel, and then go out on my own. This is really nice of you!"

"Of course we're serious Debbie," Casey said. "This is your american dream, and we want to be there every step of the way."


End file.
